Et ils défilent les guignols
by Spring Epava
Summary: Jellal vient de fonder sa guilde, Crime Sorcière. Et si en plus d'être constamment harcelé par les mages les plus abrutis, venus de tout Fiore, de se trimballer des compagnons pas doués et de s'ennuyer à mort, l'institution était au bord de la crise ? Série de dialogues, UA, romance et un peu de folie comme toujours.
1. Chapter 1 : Crime Sorcière

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Je commence une seconde fic, en attendant celle en anglais qui est plus complexe et plus importante à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle vitesse je vais continuer celle-ci, mais je publie régulièrement, donc pas de panique. Un petit bonjour à mes trois ferventes lectrices au passage. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne reprise si vous revenez étudier après deux semaines de vacances (ah ! nostalgie !)._**

**_Il s'agit d'un UA, et certainement par moment de OCC, mais le personnage central ici, Jellal, je n'y toucherai pas plus que ça, pas de panique !_**

_Donc je vous dis à la prochaine, et lise surtout lisez, lisez, lisez !_

* * *

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

**_1 : Crime Sorcière :_**

* * *

- Sire, votre rendez-vous du matin est arrivé !

L'insigne de la guilde. Ce chapeau, cette petite tête, et enfin ce col, cette langue étrange qui dérapait plus bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette insigne. Elle disait avec la plus grande simplicité tout ce que Crime Sorcière représentait. Tout. Depuis ce vœu sortit il y a déjà quelques semaines de son cœur, celui d'œuvrer désormais dans le but de racheter les fautes, de tout faire en ordre, dans l'espoir d'un petit mieux sur Earthland.

- Faites entrer, je suis prêt.

Jellal se leva, passa nonchalamment un regard sur le vieil homme en noir, son cher valet, sa canne, son soutien dans ses heures d'ennui – ils jouent au cartes par moments – et une oreille attentive. Puis il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant du divan où il aimait passer des journées à contempler la petite marque de sa guilde, dans un coin du mur, et à penser à tant de choses.

Son bureau. Il le caressa un instant, et passa ses longs doigts sur le dos de la chaire, faisant ronronner le cuir.

- Ma chère chaire… Chaire… Mon trône.

Et il s'assit.

On toqua bien vite à la porte.

- Oui, entrez !

Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans fit son apparition. Bien vite, ses yeux se posèrent sur Jellal, et, impressionnée, elle n'osa tout d'abord approcher.

- Oh… c'est donc vous Jellal ?

- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Excusez-moi, j'ai déjà oublié à qui j'avais affaire… Il y a tant de paperasse ici, et il brassait les papiers administratifs sur son bureau, presque gêné.

- Ah, je suis un messager de Fairy Tail. Je me nome Aska !

- Oh, mais je crois me souvenir de toi… Tu ne serais pas la fille de…

- Si, c'est bien moi ! Et la petite fille s'approcha finalement, souriante.

- Tu as bien grandit dis-moi… Qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'ai été envoyé pour vous souhaiter tout le courage du monde ! La fille ouvrit ses bras.

- Ahah, Jellal s'accouda au bureau pour mieux voir la charmante fille, je suppose que c'est Makarov qui t'envoi, hein ?

- Oui… Mais je ne devais pas le dire… Tu es trop fort aux devinettes…

- En tout cas, c'est gentil de sa part, tu le remercieras. Et c'est une belle idée de te faire venir toi. Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as pas peur toute seule sur la route. Fairy Tail, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté !

- Oh… J'ai pris mon doudou magique avec moi, je ne risque rien… Papa et maman veille sur moi et lui aussi.

- Ahah, très bien, après tout… Tu veux que mes hommes te raccompagnent ?

- Non, je veux que ça soit toi !

Jellal fut un peu froissé par le tutoiement d'un seul coup, puis il se remit à sourire, voyant que la fillette était tout à fait… dans la plus pure innocence.

- Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail ma grande. Vas donc dire à nos amis de Fairy Tail de venir me rendre visite s'ils en ont envie. Je m'ennuie parfois ici.

- Mais… Si tu t'ennuis, viens à Fairy Tail ! Nous on ne s'ennuie jamais…

- Ah, Jellal soupira, fermant les yeux. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester à la guilde. C'est comme ça… Allez, file maintenant.

Aska fit une révérence et serra fort son petit doudou de laine avant de détaler aussi vite qu'un lapin, faisant un clin d'œil amusé à Jellal avant de partir.

Le jeune mage aux cheveux bleus gardait son sourire. Aska restait gravée dans ses yeux. Elle souriait elle aussi, énergique et passionnée. Douce insouciance…

- C'est déjà terminé ?

Le valet était revenu entre temps, sentant que plus personne ne parlait dans le petit bureau de pierre.

- Oui, vous avez fait venir une petite fille pas très bavarde. Mais quelle plaisante surprise. Vous savez quoi, Lob ? Ne me dites plus avec qui j'ai rendez-vous d'un jour à l'autre. Mon carnet doit être plein pour quelques semaines, et je veux être aussi surpris que là… Donc, n'annoncez plus les visiteurs avant qu'ils n'entrent.

- Entendu, mais vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous gênerai pas dans votre travail ? Certains rendez-vous sont des affaires d'état après tout, Lob se grattait une oreille, les yeux clos.

- Oui… J'en ai conscience. Mais je travaille, quand j'en ai envie… Laissez-moi maintenant.

Lob s'exécuta et se retira, tout juste le temps pour que Jellal fasse demi-tour sur sa chaise et regarde la grande fenêtre devant lui, donnant sur les jardins de la guilde. Leur QG, reclus dans la forêt, il avait fallut trouver cette petite clairière accueillante, et tout refaire. Mais quel bonheur de voir autant d'activité maintenant, les gens aller et venir comme si cela avait toujours été là. Cette belle Crime Sorcière, en plein travaux… Elle est déjà si belle.

* * *

_Fairy Tail OST hinobiyoru Kage_

Jellal revint à son lit, se coucha, encore vêtu de sa grande cape bleutée et regarda au plafond, la grande fresque peinte.

Par endroits, les quelques visages qui avaient traversé sa vie. Dans un petit coin, celui qui se faisait de plus en plus précis tout à coup, qui semblaient prendre de l'importance… Le visage d'Ultear, s'animant peu à peu comme par magie (et s'en était !)

- Crime Sorcière semble déjà faire parler d'elle. Ces gens si bruyants de Fairy Tail, qu'est-ce qu'ils savent au juste ?

- Ah, bonjour Ultear, tu as réussis à me joindre aussi facilement ?

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque mettre des traceurs magiques sur des peintures. C'est un jeu d'enfant de te parler maintenant.

- Ah, tant mieux… Fariy Tail tu disais ? Pas grand-chose. Ils ne représentent pas un danger pour nous, je peux te l'assurer.

- Bien, j'espère que tu es sûr de toi. Notre identité à tous doit rester secrète… C'est toi-même qui nous le rappelle sans arrêt. Tu n'aurais pas intérêt à te trahir toi-même, ahah, sinon je viendrais te botter les fesses jusqu'aux terres perdues, croies-moi ! Ultiear souriait.

- Ne t'en fais pas chère Ultear, nos identités resteront secrètes. Les mages de Fairy Tail – et encore, certains seulement – peuvent avoir vu nos visages, ils n'en feront rien, ce qui compte pour eux, c'est leurs propres histoires. Tout comme tant d'autres guildes, ils ne tendent que vers leur propre sécurité, et peut-être celle des habitants de Magnolia… Mais c'est rudimentaire, tu sais mieux que moi comment ils sont capables de saccager des villes entières. Aussi, ils nous laisseront tranquilles… Nous, de notre côté, nous allons vers le mal. C'est notre devoir Ultear. Crime Sorcière est là pour calmer les choses. Je l'ai crée dans ce but. C'était ambitieux, et toutes les guildes clandestines qui règnent en commettant larcins sur larcins ne sont pas faciles à déloger – je commence à peine à le comprendre, cependant, le prix en valait largement le coup… Maintenant que nous sommes installés, vraiment installés, plus personne ne peut nous déloger. J'aime tellement cet endroit.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ici ? Demanda la voix grave et chaleureuse de la mage au plafond.

- Ah, non, absolument pas. Je reçois assez de crétins comme ça chaque jour...

- Ahah, ça fait à peine une semaine et tu semble déjà ronfler ! Nous verrons bien ! Ricana Ultear, soudain prise d'une petite crise de fou rire.

- Je te permets pas ! Jellal humait l'air avec nervosité.

- Allons, je te laisse. Tu as sans doute du travail, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… J'ai beaucoup de travail. Gérer une guilde ce n'est pas chose simple…

- Bien, je vais y aller alors… Prends soin de toi, je reviens demain soir pour te raconter toute mon aventure.

- Oui, je t'attends.

Ultear fit un dernier signe de la main, avant de se fondre de nouveau dans la fresque en hauteur.

Quel beau bureau tout de même ! Envahit de belles couleurs violettes, de lueurs magiques et incandescentes, de signes d'incantations, d'étagères parsemées de bougies frêles et ses grandes fresques sombres aux murs. Tout cela était agréable… Et tellement ce qu'il avait rêvé.

Jellal ferma les yeux et soupira, sentant les aiguilles de l'horloge cliqueter sans arrêt, vers la folie. Son bureau était le refuge d'une douce sérénité retrouvée, douce et agréable lassitude. C'est ce qu'il préférait… Tiède lassitude.

C'était l'heure de la sieste.

**OOO**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hugues

**_Et je signale que je propose encore une fois des musiques pour aller avec le texte, c'est toujours un plus, et puis qui sait, je peux peut-être vous faire découvrir des trucs que vous aimer ;)_**

* * *

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

**_2 : Hugues_**

* * *

_Alexander Borodin : String Quartet n°1  
_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout soit de nouveau dérangé.Sérieusement, la journée commençait plutôt bien. Pourquoi toujours des ennuis ?

On frappait avec insistance à la porte, et par moment aussi, Jellal pouvait entendre les petits pas agacés d'un homme très probablement, placé devant la porte de son bureau, impatient, voire déconfit par l'attente. Mais Jellal restait allongé, regardant avec sérénité le voile sombre de l'après-midi qui tombait sur lui. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Aussi, en regardant autour il vit un petit plateau encore légèrement fumant à côté de sa table. Donc il avait dormit pas mal de temps, il était… Deux heures déjà ? La journée était passée si vite d'un coup, et le beau temps de ce matin était révolu.

Aussi, l'homme derrière la porte finit par clamer qu'il était venu pour voir le maître Jellal, le seigneur des lieux… Les quelques mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'inconnu firent plaisir au mage et il se leva, encore endolori par le sommeil. Il s'assit à son bureau, comme si de rien n'était et s'accouda tranquillement, une main sur son menton fin et clair.

- Oui, oui, entrez ! Et Jellal déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de la main.

Aussitôt, un homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant avec lui tout un fatras d'ustensiles étranges.

- Quelle entrée en scène ! Ahah, vous pouvez nous la refaire, s'il vous plaît ? Jellal souriait devant l'homme qui se relevait à peine de sa chute.

- Aie, ne vous moquez pas ! ça fait mal ces histoires !

Et il se frotta les cuisses, visiblement endolories, il avait un curieux visage, un peu enfantin, doux et sérieux à la fois, luisant et de petits yeux bruns, surmontés de cheveux violet foncé et d'une mèche très claire.

- Bien, bien, vous devez être… Ah oui, je devais recevoir un conseiller aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est moi, je postule pour l'offre ! Et l'homme frais et disponible se redressa, bien droit, souriant. Je me nomme Hugues ! Je suis d'originaire de la compté d'Onibus.

- Très bien, je suppose que vous êtes au courant…

- De quoi ? Le jeune homme à la mèche blanche se grattait le nez, pensivement.

- Que je suis quelqu'un de très exigent. C'est pour cela que je fais venir autant de monde pour postuler ici, Jellal eut un sourire.

- Oh… Je m'en doute bien, votre réputation vous précède, mais j'ai eut du mal à vous trouver à vrai dire… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à la tête de cette fameuse guilde… si secrète.

- Bien, vous semblez être quelqu'un de tout à fait agréable. La discussion, c'est primordial, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement, ahah, Hugues rit avec légèreté.

- Alors commençons… Dites m'en plus sur vous.

- Oh, eh bien je dois dire que… Je suis quelqu'un de... simple... et de sincère surtout ! C'est sans doute ma meilleure qualité ! Eu… Après, il me semble que je suis toujours de bonne humeur… C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il m'arrive de penser à toutes ces petites chèvres qui courent sous la pluie, avec ce froid et – Hugues prit une tête d'une théâtrale tristesse – il faut sans doute que je vous avoue quelque chose… Je suis quelqu'un d'assez sentimental… Ah !

- Ahah, pourquoi ces chèvres ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles vous ont fait ? Jellal était de plus en plus intrigué.

- C'est aussi bête que cela, je les aime et je ne veux pas les voir souffrir… Quand elles restent sous la pluie cela me déprime…

- Il ne pleut pas à ce qu'il me semble…

On entendit alors un grand coup de tonnerre gronder au loin.

- Ah… Évidement, poussa Jellal.

- C'est que, votre bureau semble être bien isolé du son de la pluie…

- J'aurais dû demander une chambre encore plus haute. J'aime la hauteur… Bon, revenons à nos… chèvres…

- Aha, oui… Comme vous voulez ! Hugues tremblait un peu, une larmichette à l'œil.

- Vous êtes peut-être dévoué à ces ovins mais pourriez-vous l'être pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Qui n'a ni la peau ni les cornes d'une chèvre ?

- Oh ! Et Hugues se mit à genoux, je ne puis que servir avec ferveur un être tel que vous ! Voyez-le bien, si tel est votre souhait, si votre humble personne accepte une aussi pâle âme que la mienne, je m'y soumettrai avec joie !

- Quel dévouement ! Ahah, relevez-vous. Enfin, relève-toi Hugues, tu me plaît de plus en plus.

Jellal se leva lui aussi et fit apparaître une petit brume dans sa main, un doux petit rafraichissement violet qui alla couvrir un instant son visage. Il prit une inspiration.

- Quelle bonne odeur… Vous maîtrisez la magie des parfums ? Demanda le jeune Hugues.

- Oui… Je me plaît à m'y essayer de temps en temps… et vous, que savez-vous faire de vos dix doigts ?

- Ahah, actuellement, je n'en ai pas dix ! Et il retira tout fier un de ses deux gants blancs, j'en ai neuf…

- Mouais, c'est plutôt quelque chose de négatif, non ? Jellal avait une petite mine gênée.

- Oh ! Effectivement ! Oubliez cela, ce n'est qu'un détail ! Hugues remis son gant à toute hâte, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Un, un malencontreux accident de Lacrima tondeuse chez mes grands-parents.

- Oh… Joli coup…

- Merci, fit tout penaud Hugues.

- Donc vous vivez chez vos grands-parents et vous leur tondez la pelouse ? Jellal se rassit avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah non, non ! C'était il y a vraiment longtemps, je ne m'en souviens même plus… J'ai toujours été un peu maladroit je présume, se faisant, il se rétama part terre en tenant de se tenir au bureau.

- Asseyez-vous donc, maladroit que vous êtes vous allez nos perdre un autre doigt !

- Bien, bien…

Hugues prit une chaise sur le côté – magnifique dossier en laiton d'un blanc étincelant – et s'assit avec difficulté, s'arrêtant sans arrêt pour voir s'il n'allait pas tout casser.

- Elle est solide, ne vous en faites pas. Et vous n'êtes pas plus lourd que moi… Mais, ces histoires de gazon me perturbent… Vous dites que pouvez jardiner ?

- Oh, certainement, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu !

- On ne sait jamais, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous, Jellal prit une plume sur le côté et commença à remplir des petites cases bleues, je note en tout cas… « _Capacité à couper le gazon, maniement d'une Lacrima tondeuse, voire précautions… _».

- Euh, vous avez une fiche sur moi ? Hugues eut une sueur froide.

- Oui, et je dois dire que vous êtes bien parti. Un conseiller se doit d'être vigoureux comme vous, et dévoué. Mais vous êtes également bel homme, ce qui fera un merveilleux effet sur mon standing et celui de la guilde.

- Oh, Hugues, gêné, tremblait de la bouche, merci sire Jellal…

- Allons, Jellal suffira. Mais, dites-moi en plus… Que cachez-vous derrière ce visage de fringant jeune homme ?

- Eh bien, eheh, je sais me battre et défendre les autres. Je ne suis pas de rang S, mais je me débrouille bien il me semble. Enfin, je ne suis pas un mage, mais je manie la hallebarde et l'arbalète avec précision !

- Enfin quelqu'un de sérieux et de fiable de ce point de vue là, les premiers personnes que j'avais engagées n'étaient pas fichues de se débarrasser des gamins qui traînaient sur la route.

- Des enfants ?

- Oui, ils infestent la forêt et s'attaquent aux infortunés pour les détrousser. Ils ont faim…

- Oh… Je vois… Hugues prit une mine triste.

- Allons, ne pensez plus à ces enfants, ils étaient bien heureux de voler mes précédents conseillers quand ils partaient en mission, Ahah. Jellal rit avec candeur.

- Sans doute, mais je revoyais plutôt ces pauvres chèvres dans la forêt, avec tout ce brouillard… Oh, c'est affreux…

- Bien, bien, calmez-vous, votre cas est un peu désespéré on dirait mais… Vous me plaisez.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, sire a de très bons goûts. Quand je regarde votre bureau, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis !

- Ah vraiment ? Vous vous y connaissez en décoration d'intérieur ?

- Sans nul doute ! J'ai d'ailleurs apporté ici des dessins que je fais. J'aime bien imaginer des plans de grands jardin, les créer de A à Z, les voir naître sous mes yeux. Ma grand-mère – à l'époque, bien sûr – m'appelait toujours pour re-décorer nos chambres avec des bouquets de fleurs tout justes piquées chez les voisins Ahah !

- Hmm, Jellal nota un bon paquet de choses sur sa fiche, entourant même des mots avec insistance. Cleptomane sur les bords peut-être ? Jellal allait noter autre chose.

- Absolument pas ! Nous nous vengions un petit peu pour tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient la nuit. C'était la moindre des choses…

- Donc vous aimez bien les fleurs…

- Oui, surtout celles qui ont un parfum bien fort ! Et les fleurs aquatiques ! Les Ancolies par exemple ! et Hugues était autre part déjà, les mains jointes dans l'extase.

- Ahah, très bien, je préfère les fleurs plus subtiles, mais après tout… Bien s'en est finis, je veux juste m'assurer d'une chose…

- Jellal se leva et s'approcha de Hugues avec lenteur. Celui-ci se cambra un peu, frémissant en voyant le mage aux cheveux bleus marcher vers lui et lui tendre la main.

Hugues hésita, le regard inquiet dans celui – déterminé et confiant – de Jellal.

Sa main rencontra l'autre et une poignée de main généreuse débuta.

- Toutes mes félicitations, tu es des nôtres désormais !

- Oh, vraiment ? Ce doit être un rêve ! J'ai l'impression d'halluciner d'un coup ! Quel honneur merci !

- Merci à toi Hugues pour t'être déplacé. Maintenant, nous te trouveront une chambre, un lit, une place parmi les membres et tu vivras ici comme dans chez toi.

- C'est un vrai bonheur d'être de Crime Sorcière, votre guilde est si... géniale ! Oh ! Hugues trembla de joie et alla prendre Jellal dans ses bras sous l'effet de l'excitation et le serra contre son cœur.

Jellal sentit un instant le contact étrange de cet organe battant la chamade contre lui.

- Bien, merci, tu peux me laisser maintenant…

- Oh pardon, je me sus emporté ! Hugues se retira bien vite et sourit vivement face à Jellal, lui aussi en joie – et c'était rare.

- Bien, tu peux disposer, fais appeler Meldy, elle va s'occuper de toi. C'est elle qui se charge de ce genre de choses.

- Vous ne faites donc pas tout ici ? Hugues était presque déçu.

- Oh non, j'y passerais tout mon temps sinon. Meldy est un peu la tenancière, c'est aussi une très bonne cuisinière. Tu apprendras à aimer son ragoût de lapins… Jellal posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule d'Hugues qui palissait à vue d'œil.

- De… De lapins vous dîtes ? Oh… c'est vraiment… Affreux ! Et il partit en larmes.

- Allez, tu ne serais pas sensible sur ce terrain là aussi ? Fit Jellal, amusé.

- Oh, si vous saviez comme ces petites bêtes me sont chères. Je les trouve si adorables, avec leurs petites têtes si mignonnes… Oh !

- Allez, garde ton amour pour les humains et file d'ici, que je ne te revois plus avant le dîner.

- Oui, tout de suite sire… Juste une chose !

- Jellal, reprit l'autre avec ennui... Enfin... Oui ?

- Quand commencerais-je à vous servir ?

- Dès demain, Meldy fera venir tes valises par calèche ici, Jellal retourna à son bureau et fit mine de trier l'intriable.

- Oh, mais j'ai déjà mes affaires, Hugues ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire.

- Ah ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais d'une certaine façon, j'étais sûr que je serais pris.

- Tant mieux, ahah…

Jellal eut un petit sourire, avant de regarder Hugues disparaître derrière le bois.

Quelques pas résonnèrent avant que l'on entendit un vacarme fou et des ustensiles dégringoler de toute pars.

- Oh, fit lascivement Jellal.

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3 : Les yeux noirs

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

**_3 : Les yeux noirs_**

* * *

_Trio 2, II piano _de Schubert

L'horloge sonna cinq heures. L'espace d'un instant, Jellal aurait pu prévoir l'affreux vacarme que cela provoquerait, tant le mécanisme de ces engrenages était imposant et même, monstrueux au sens où c'était un golem par rapport aux autres éléments de la pièce. Mais quel doux ronflement au final.

Cette nouvelle pendule était décidément un bon choix – il faudrait penser à remercier cette vendeuse aux traits si charmants (mais aux prix certes exorbitant) qui l'avait si bien conseillé.

Pas un bruit sinon, calme plat quelques incantations magiques résonnants dans les couloirs tout au plus. Il est vrai que les curieuses et téméraires petites souris qui s'agitaient – et encore, c'était rare à cette époque – ne pouvaient pas vraiment rivaliser avec pareil tintamarre horloger. Il fallait ne pas oublier que nous étions dans un étage bien silencieux. Après tout, Crime Sorcerer n'est pas une guilde bruyante, le quartier général est assez reclus, perdu dans une forêt de Fiore, quelque part à l'est de Magnolia.

C'était donc bientôt l'heure du thé. Et pourtant, il en a envie, maintenant.

Il aime tant ses petites habitudes, et dont il se pétrit à longueur de journée, il a toujours ses petits rituels favoris. Et prochainement, il savait qu'il recevrait ici même, à son bureau (dans un désordre inhabituel à ce moment précis, quoique encore maîtrisé), sa chère Meldy qui lui dirait de prendre le thé avec elle. Oui, c'était son jour, leur jour même. Lundi matin. Quel beau début de semaine.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et un curieux homme, aux cheveux en bataille, le regard noir et des petits traits griffonnés sur le bras entra de lui-même, seul, doucement. Il devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui.

L'intrus regarda le bureau avec ennui et s'arrêta rien qu'un instant sur Jellal, comme s'il s'agissait d'un meuble parmi les autres.

- Quelle horreur cette guilde… Dit-il à mi-voix.

- Bonjour… Vous êtes le rendez-vous de cet après-midi ? Jellal était perdu depuis ses récentes directives consistant à ce que l'on ne lui dise rien de ses futurs entretiens.

- Je connais les lieux…

L'homme ne semblait avoir aucune envie de parler, et encore moins d'entamer la discute.

- Eh… Vous êtes venu pour parler à qui au juste ? Dites-moi au moins votre prénom, ou du moins un petit surnom, comment vous appellent les gens de votre guilde ?

- Ils ne m'appellent pas. Je suis solitaire.

- Oh… Vous travaillez seul ? Une guilde autonome, voyez-vous ça ? Le sourire de Jellal grandissait.

- En effet.

- Voyons, une petite tête fragile, des yeux sombres et fourbes… Un petit veston étrange… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Comment vous pouvez raconter autant de conneries dans une phrase ? L'homme regardait avec précision je mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Et revêche avec ça ? Jellal affichait son éternel sourire en coin.

- Je devrais me laisser insulter ? Qui vous êtes ici, pour me traiter comme ça ?

- Mais je suis le maître ici, il me semble, et c'est assez drôle que vous ne le sachiez même pas. La situation que je mène en ces lieux est unique, j'ai le pouvoir.

- Oui, je suppose bien que vous êtes le maître ici, mais plus je vous regardais et plus j'en doutais malgré tout. En même temps vous avez une de ces dégaines. Un vrai mort-vivant. C'est donc vous qu'on appelle Jellal ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet. Le gars là, le valet en noir à l'entrée, il n'a pas moufté en prononçant votre nom. Sacré Jellal, donc… Je crois bien être déçu. Ou plutôt non, pas vraiment puisque ce que je vois me fait plutôt rire !

- Et que voyez-vous, jeune donzelle ?

- Un triste homme à demi-vivant à vrai dire. Certainement le fait que vous soyez ainsi recroquevillé près de cette table, une tasse de thé… vide on dirait, en mains. Et votre gueule... Vous l'avez vue sérieusement? Vous savez ce que c'est de prendre soin de soi ? ou de dormir même ?

- Oh, alors je n'ai pas le droit de garder ma tasse de thé sur mon bureau ?

- **Non !** S'écria le jeune homme.

- Bien, Ahah, vous êtes quelqu'un d'amusant vous aussi.

- Assurément. Maintenant j'aurai un mot à vous dire, si vous me le permettez.

- Bien, bien, approchez vous que je vous vois un peu mieux, et Jellal tendait sa main pour faire venir le jeun homme, celui-ci s'en défendit et recula, comme harcelé.

- Je suis très bien là où je suis.

- Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous chercher à Crime Sorcière ? J'ai bientôt un thé avec une plaisante compagnie, je ne pourrais vous accorder beaucoup de temps.

- Vous êtes idiot. Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire en ce moment même que boire et compter fleurette ? Votre guilde clandestine se charge seule du travail, c'est bien ça ? Pendant que vous vous gargarisez de vos petites infusions… dégueulasses je présume ?

- Du thé qui nous vient de l'est, tout frais arrivé du matin. Dégusté avec son lait fermier et sa crème hollandaise et vous montez au septième ciel !

- Ah, du thé frais, on aura tout entendu ! Monsieur veut faire son connaisseur. Et monsieur est surtout ridicule.

- Vous aussi sans doute... Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez du thé au juste ? Se vanter est une bonne chose, mais la vraie connaissance ne se feint pas ! Et je sais reconnaître les faux dévots comme nul autre. Surtout en matière de thé !

- Allez-y, accusez-moi. Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas venu pour ces enfantillages…

- Alors, parlez donc, voilà quelques minutes que vous divaguez à insulter ma maison. Il serait bien temps de conclure, Jellal se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, méfiant.

- J'étais venu, et l'homme prit un air pensif presque absent, j'étais venu pour vous dire quelques mots… au sujet de votre maison justement ! De cette « guilde » comme vous l'appelez.

- Ah, s'il s'agit de parler de la guilde, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte ! Je suis votre homme.

- …Il est un fait que cette guilde, c'est bien vous qui l'avez conçu et entretenu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est un peu mon enfant à moi... Vous paraissez bien informé.

- Parce que votre guilde ma justement intéressée, fit le jeune homme, soudain presque las, tranquille.

- Et plus maintenant donc ?

- Non, il se rapprocha, observant avec attention le visage serré de Jellal, peu à peu troublé par sa présence.

- Donnez-moi au moins un indice quant à votre identité… Vous me dites quelque chose, demanda Jellal.

- Inutile, je pars au plus vite, je devais simplement vous avertir.

- M'avertir ? En voilà des manières ? Est-ce quelque chose de positif au moins ? J'ai bien peur que vôtre arrivée ici ne soit de mauvaise augure. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les mauvaises nouvelles sont celles qui nous parviennent les premières ? Tandis que les bonnes peinent à arriver ? Serais-ce mon intervention chez Edo qui vous a perturbé ?

- Je ne connais pas Edo et je n'en ai rien à faire… Et votre petit jeu de mage bourgeois complaisant va bientôt s'arrêter… Jellal…, et le jeune homme était emplit d'une fureur intérieure, sa joue, gouttant légèrement de sueur.

Jellal se tut, sentant quelque chose se serrer chez son interlocuteur.

* * *

- Vous avez une semaine pour débarrasser le plancher d'ici. Crime Sorciere doit être bannie du monde. Pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait, et pour son inutilité.

* * *

- Vous remettez en doute l'importance de ma guilde ? Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes loin d'être le premier. Mais au fond, peu de gens nous connaissent, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Si vous sortiez un peu plus de votre trou à rats, vous sauriez que les gens vous connaissent, et vous haïssent même !

- Et pourquoi partir ? Je suis très bien ici avec les autres membres de la guilde, Jellal posa sa tête lancinante sur sa paume.

- Ne faites pas votre blasé, je sais qu'au fond vous ne faites que jouer la comédie ici ! Tout ce fatras autour de la guilde est immonde, déplorable. J'aurais honte à votre place de travailler, enfin, de superviser plus ou moins ces mages perdus que vous forcer à travailler dans cet enfer.

Revoyant l'épisode de la tour du paradis, Jellal fut comme soudain attaqué e plein cœur, il regarda alors l'homme devant lui avec une mine sombre.

- Assez… Je voudrais au moins savoir si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me dire que tout ceci. J'en ai plus qu'assez des gens qui s'invitent et me dérangent. Ma patience à ses limites, très cher… Et rares sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter de l'avoir ébranlé !

- Oh croyez-moi, votre patience sera mise à rude épreuve. Vous avez une semaine pour me débarrasser le plancher. Ta guilde secrète, Jellal, j'en ferais du pâté ! Ahaha !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire (ces rires diaboliques qui sortent tout droit de l'enfer !), les yeux injectés de sang, il se détourna aussitôt, lançant dans un dernier regard en coin, avant de partit en trombe :

- Appelez-moi donc _Les yeux noirs_.

La porte claqua. Le silence revient de lui-même, timide, et tout fut progressivement relancé. Seul Jellal, encore un peu dérangé par tout ceci faisait pâle figure, perdu dans le vide devant lui. Il se leva, sérieux :

- Eh ! Personne ne tutoie Jellal !

Lob profita de cette explosion (rare) du maître pour entrer faire un état des lieux. Au même moment, l'horloge sonnait dix-huit heures et c'était la fameuse, l'ultime heure :

- Sire? Tout va bien ?

- Ding, dong, faisait l'horloge.

**- C'est l'heure du thé ! **Cria le maître. Il semblait plus que fiévreux tout à coup.**  
**

- Oui, il est prêt sire…

Jellal, oubliant d'un trait tous les brouillards nauséabonds qui venaient de lui tomber dessus se rassit et attendis patiemment sa tasse, croisant les doigts et trépignant sur place comme un petit enfant.

* * *

Et le plateau d'argent roula sur les dalles avant de se garer près des mains avides de Jellal. Sans un merci – un vague signe de tête tout au plus – il prit l'objet de ses désirs entre ses doigts et le porta à ses lèvres, encore brûlant, mais tellement plaisant. Il avala quelques fines gorgées sucrées et ferma les yeux tandis que le valet faisait entrer Meldy (ou plutôt c'était Meldy qui éructait dans la salle).

- Ah ! Quelle chaleur en bas ! J'en ai ma claque de ces mômes ! Fit-elle se plaçant face à Jellal, croisant ses généreuses gambettes avec vigueur.

- Meldy, te voilà. Tu vas être contente, j'ai recruté un jeune conseiller ce matin même !

- Oui, celui là je l'ai vu, ne t'en fais pas ! Quel garçon maladroit. A peine arrivait-t-il dans le salon qu'il avait déjà renversé plusieurs tables avec tout son sac à je ne sais quoi… Intenable, et bien trop souriant pour pouvoir lui faire des reproches. Tu as vraiment des choix étranges…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je l'ai tout de suite apprécié …

- Tu es tombé sous le charme un peu facilement, remarqua Meldy qui triturait ses cheveux roses avec désespoir, pourquoi ce n'est pas toujours simple avec toi ?

- Il a l'air on ne peut plus serviable, et fiable. Surtout qu'il est plein de surprises et d'entrain…

- C'est surtout un crétin ! Il ne avait pas comment faire pour me saluer. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait la bise à une main de femme. Cet imbécile m'a quasiment dévoré les doigts, regarde ! Elle montra à Jellal des marques de morsures puissantes. Ce type a des dents de lapins, aussi aiguisées que mes couteaux de cuisine !

- Ahah, surtout, ne lui parle pas de tes recettes, le pauvre pourrait s'évanouir.

- Jellal ! Tes remarques sur ma cuisine, tu peux te les garder ! S'écria Meldy, revancharde.

- Meldy… je parlais de sa peur. Il est très sensible à tout ce qui touche les bêtes on dirait.

- Et moi alors ? Je ne suis pas sensible peut-être ? Meldy se redressa, les poings sur la table.

- Allons, tu nous fais une scène de jalousie ou quoi ?

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Elle rit. Jalouse d'un inccapable aux dents de rongeurs ? Mais il a perdu la raison ce type ! Je me tire !

- Ohlala, Jellal rit de la situation et croisa les bras.

- Et ne compte pas sur moi pour dire aux enfants de te laisser à bouffer, tu n'auras rien ! Ils viendront eux-mêmes prendre dans ta réserve pour picorer et je leur dirai de cracher les os devant ta porte ! Vile !

Sur ces paroles, la fameuse porte – qui en avait vécues des histoires déjà – claqua et on entendit Meldy courir en criant des ordres à des loufiats de passage.

- Eh ! Les lapins ne sont pas des rongeurs ! Cria Jellal, espérant que Meldy retiendrait a moins ça. (C'est vrai il faut le préciser quand même !)

Une charmante compagnie, hein ? Se dit Jellal à lui tout seul. Heureusement que je n'ai pas accepté la proposition de son père… Quelle femme.

Le thé était bien plus agréable que toutes les autres présences. Du moins, c'est ce que Jellal pensait pour l'heure…

Et il repensa peu à peu, en regardant au plus profond de la tasse, dans les feuilles sèches qui dessinaient des arcs étranges dans l'eau trouble, à cet homme qui était entré tel un spectre dans le bureau…

- Les yeux noirs…

**OOO**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ultear

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**4 : Ultear**_

* * *

Le soir tomba d'une traite sur la sombre demeure. Jellal s'était assoupis, lourd de fatigue, comme assommé. Quelle journée…

Et puis il fut réveillé par a la haute et imposant silhouette d'une femme qui le regardait depuis un moment. Il ouvrit les yeux et c'était cette grande brune qui se tenait devant lui, l'observant avec tranquillité.

- Ton conseiller… C'est un très bon choix.

- Ah, merci, fit Jellal, se frottant les yeux. Moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul à le trouver intéressant.

- Oui, il l'est, mais je parlais plus de ces capacités. Tu ne l'as pas prit pour qu'il soit intéressant… Enfin… je suppose, Ultear n'était plus très sûre.

- Ah… Qu'en sais-je ? Les conseillers sont avant tout des conseillers. Je vais passer ma vie à le lui demander de l'aide.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ses compétences que tu l'as engagé alors.

- Non, il faut l'admettre… L'homme en lui-même m'intéresse.

- Tu es définitivement imprévisible. Il est plutôt du genre à t'énerver pourtant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était assez…

- Maladroit ; oui.

- Tant que tu en as conscience… et Ultear sourit un peu avant de continuer, je ne veux pas t'influencer, personne ne le voudrait et moi-même, malgré ma place je m'en garde bien ; je suis ta camarade après tout, mais je dois avouer que tu me sembles bien moins actif depuis ces derniers jours, alors même que je n'étais pas là pour t'observer, je l'ai même entendu en venant ici, en tendant un peu l'oreille j'ai entendu. Il se serait passé quelque chose ?

- C'est normal que je reste ici à ne pas faire beaucoup, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je supervise comme disait l'autre…

- Oui, mais depuis mon retour, on ne cesse de me dire que tu ne sors jamais de ton bureau. Et personne ne t'y vois prendre des décisions…

- Ultear, je suis seulement aux prémisses de mon œuvre ! La guilde vient à peine de naître, c'est normal que cela mette du temps, comme tout le reste.

- Mais si tu pouvais au moins prendre en charges quelques affaires, les gens semblent crouler sous le travail là-bas.

- Mais figure-toi que je travaille aussi ! ça serait calomnie de me dire le contraire ! Je suis tout à fait en l'état de travailler et je le fais… A ma manière, qui n'est peut-être pas très lisible ou représentative n'empêche, tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que ces histoires de brigands ont été réglées.

- Ah ? Ceux qui trainaient près de la petite chapelle d'Edo ?

- Oui, tout juste. Et bien c'est moi qui ai envoyé un escadron de mages pour les déloger. J'ai même envoyé notre ami Vivaldus pour s'en occuper.

- Ce malade ? Ahah, tu ne l'avais pas viré l'autre fois ?

- Non, sa folie m'est très utile. Et il a un don pour énerver les ennemis…

- Tu m'étonne, Ultear croisa ses fins bras pâles avant de regarder avec défi son interlocuteur. Tu as sale mine, mon ami… Occupe-toi, trouve-toi autre chose à faire. Ce n'est pas ces vulgaires bandits de passage qui vont te rassasier pour la semaine ! Je te connais Jellal, tu as toujours envie d'aller toi-même te charger des guildes noires. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus te déplacer ? On dirait que tu as peur, ou que tu es comme fatigué ?

- C'est la fatigue Ultear, rien que ça. Et cela me plombe de plus en plus. Mais je suppose que cela passera. La fatigue et…

- La peur Jellal. Tu n'oses pas me l'avouer mais tu as peur, je le sais. Et pas de ces stupides brigands mais bien de tout ce qu'il y a faire. Des responsabilités, je présume… Je… je me trompe ?

- … Je ne sais pas. Disons que je redoute déjà tout ce que cela implique. Mais cette guilde, c'est nous, je ne pourrais jamais la laisser s'écrouler, ni être menacée. Tu as bien raison Ultear, il se leva, je n'ai que trop attendu. Dès ce soir je commencerai à me charger d'une nouvelle mission !

Ultear eut un grand sourire, voyant Jellal se mesurer avec les imposantes peintures au plafond, dominant tout.

- Humm, j'aime quand tu prends de tels discours. Voilà le Jellal que j'aime tant. Et que sera donc cette nouvelle mission ?

- Figure-toi que… Cet après-midi, un inconnu est venu pour me parler de la guilde. Il est entré comme ça, comme si il avait toujours vécu ici et m'a dit très clairement que nous devions dégager d'ici au plus vite…

- Il t'a menacé ? Ultear avait des yeux étincelants.

- En quelque sorte. Je ne sais absolument pas quel pouvoir il peut avoir… Il avait juste un petit insigne de guilde – inconnue au bataillon – sur l'avant bras. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est que nous devions partir avant la fin de la semaine. Il semble avoir une sorte de haine de la guilde, et de moi aussi, surtout de moi… Un instant, alors qu'il parlait dans le vide, j'ai crut reconnaître quelqu'un.

- Comment il était ?

- Oh… C'était un jeune avec des cheveux et des yeux bien sombres. Pas une carrure d'athlète mais il devait se défendre… Et une veste blanche étrange.

- Il est juste venu te faire peur, oublie-le… Ultear se leva et alla regarder la pièce qui se reflétait dans le miroir sur le côté.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, s'il est juste venu sans d'autres explications, c'est qu'il n'en a pas. Et puis cette guilde, si tu ne l'as connait pas, elle doit sûrement être très récente, ou alors elle n'existe tout simplement pas. Il y a tant de menteurs en ce moment…

- J'espère que tu as raison, et d'un autre côté, je sais que je vais devoir m'en occuper. Je lancerai des gens à sa recherche. ça sera le dossier… _Les yeux noirs._

- Comme la chanson ? Ultear se retourna vivement vers Jellal qui somnolait.

- Oui, comme la chanson. C'est ainsi qu'il veut que je l'appelle, cet intrus s'appelle _Les yeux noirs._

- Il avait un air d'étranger ?

- Oui… Enfin, aucune idée… Est-ce que tu as une tête d'étrangère Ultear ? Je ne sais pas, moi-même je ne pourrais pas te dire.

- Alors finis ce thé et vas te coucher, tu pues la fatigue à plein nez !

- Aha… Tu as le chic pour être vulgaire des fois…

Ultear vint caresser les cheveux brillants de son maître apaisé, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les mèches claires, puis descendre en longeant les oreilles et atteindre le cou.

- Mais je sais mieux faire que quiconque les massages… Dit-elle, commençant à palper les épaules de Jellal qui se décontractait.

- Oh… Tes mains sont tout ce qu'il me fal…

- Sire, je…

Hugues venait de passer devant la porte, inhabituellement ouverte (Jellal l'avait laissé ainsi, pour faire sortir l'air confiné du bureau vers le couloir menant aux cuisines). Il s'arrêta aussitôt et fut comme frappé pendant plusieurs secondes, observant la scène. Il devait se sentir de trop, aussi il prit bien vite une mine gênée :

- Oh, excusez… Je vous laisse.

- Hugues ! Dit Jellal, repoussant les mains d'Ultear.

- Oui ? Le jeune conseiller regardait son maître avec attention.

- Je vais te confier une mission, c'est de la plus haute importance. Tu veux bien nous laisser Ultear ?

- Très bien, mais je n'aime pas quand tu me mets à part dans tes projets, tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs !

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger vous savez, dis Hugues, s'approchant doucement de la vive Ultear qui partait.

- Non, ne fais pas trop attention à elle, tu as un peu prit sa place désormais… dit Jellal avec un petit sourire.

- Toi, tu sais comment te mettre les gens à dos ! Répondit la femme, Meldy m'a raconté comment tu l'avais traité tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu lui feras tes plus plates excuses bien vite ! Elle a tant fait pour toi…

- Tu sais bien que je ne m'excuse pas souvent… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, fit Jellal, se grattant le crâne.

- Excusez-moi… soupira Hugues, se sentant en dehors de tout ça.

- Bon, et toi Hugues, ferme la porte du bureau, je commence à avoir froid là-dedans ! Dit Jellal, lui faisant signe.

- A demain Jellal, tâche d'être poli avec lui, ne le martyrise pas, fit Ultear, croisant le regard du jeune conseiller qui pénétrait à peine dans la pièce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Le dîner doit être prêt.

Et Ultear partit en faisant un signe d'au revoir aux deux hommes qui restaient dans la pièce. Les couleurs avaient changé légèrement, le violet chaud de l'après-midi s'était muté en une sorte de pâleur grisâtre.

- Assieds-toi Hugues.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, tranquille.

* * *

- Bien, je vais te confier une première quête, mais je tiens à en discuter avec toi auparavant.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il se pourrait que notre guilde soit menacée… Cela n'a rien de dangereux pour l'instant, juste quelques personnes qui se permettent de nous faire impression avec leurs belles phrases. Cependant, il se pourrait bien qu'un certain _Les yeux noirs_ en veuille à notre chère communauté et ait sentit le besoin de nous en parler directement… Tu vas me faire le plaisir de commencer à investiguer sur son cas.

_- Les yeux noirs_ vous dites ?

- Oui, et il s'agit d'un homme qui se dit solitaire. Il a ton âge.

- On ne sait rien de plus à son sujet ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Le dossier _Les yeux noirs_ est donc ouvert, je te remets ici un ensemble de feuilles de route pour noter ce qu'il te plaît sur cette histoire. Maintenant, tu es une sorte de petit pigeon voyageur entre moi et… les informations.

- Je serai ravit d'être votre pigeon, sire ! S'écria Hugues au garde à vous.

- Bien, Ahah, si tu te voyais comme je te vois maintenant, tu rirais certainement… Jellal souriait avec confiance – quel jeune homme décidément.

- Vous pouvez me trouvez ridicule, autant que vous le souhaitez, cela m'est égal, tant que je vous satisfais… du mieux que je le peux.

- Et pense à te couvrir et à t'armer. Qui sait ce que ce temps nous réserve… Mais passons, si tu me parlais un peu de toi pour changer… Mieux te connaître serait une bonne évolution… J'ai eut assez de mauvaises histoires à traiter aujourd'hui, et Jellal se rassit bien au plus profond du dossier, étendant ses jambes.

- Mais sire, je vous préviens, quand je suis lancé dans ce genre d'histoire, je peux y passer la nuit, Hugues relevait sa mèche blanche et clignait des yeux à maintes reprises.

- Tant mieux ! Si je m'endors sur la chaire, ferme la porte derrière toi et laisse-moi ainsi. S'endormir sur ce confortable trône est un pur bonheur. Je t'écoute !

- Eh bien, par quoi pourrais-je commencer ? Disons… Comme vous le savez, j'ai vécu un certain temps chez mes grands-parents… Je voulais être marchand au début, commerçant, j'adorais voyager. Et puis c'était la ferme, le travail, le labour… Tout ça pour vous dire que, et Hugues revoyait son enfance maussade, toute cette période a été déterminante… Et, tous ces animaux qui m'entouraient…

- ZZZZ… faisait un Jellal assoupis.

Hugues fut surpris un moment, n'osait rien dire ni même bouger de peur de réveiller le bougre, mais il se ressaisit et il commença à rire, même de plus en plus fort, pour faire se cambrer l'autre avec énergie :

- Ahahaha !

- Hein ? Attends… Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça… d'un coup ?

- Vous… Vous êtes tombé comme une masse sur votre fauteuil ! Ahaha.

- Oui… pardonne-moi, la fatigue me reprends…

- Vous ne dormez donc jamais ?

- Si, malheureusement… ahah, et je cauchemarde souvent.

- Oh, j'ai toujours été fasciné par les rêves ! S'exclama Hugues. Il m'arrive d'ailleurs souvent de rêver des champs et de ma petite ferme sous le soleil. Et vous, à quoi rêvez-vous ?

- A rien de bien en tout cas… ça ne me fascine pas plus que ça, fit Jellal avec amertume.

* * *

_Cesar Franck - Sonata for Violin and Piano in A Major_

Hugues acquiesça et finit par se lever doucement.

- Maître… vous tremblez…

- Ah ? Ce doit être le froid, et il fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour fermer la porte, mais ses bras engourdis ne répondaient plus.

- Sire…

Hugues se rapprocha de son maître aux yeux écarlates et posa sa main sur son genou droit.

- Le froid… c'est juste je froid, Hugues…

- Je vais faire monter des couvertures, dit-il avec prévention.

- Merci…

Une fois les quelques morceaux de lourds tissus déposés sur le corps tremblotant de Jellal, le conseiller se mit parterre devant lui et récita des petites strophes de poèmes que lui seul devait connaître, tout en veillant sur Jellal qui se perdait dans sa lecture.

* * *

Et le temps coula, la nuit vint tout noircir dans la petite ruelle sombre et dans les jardins. Les lanternes s'allumèrent une à une et les chants des loups dans les landes proches commencèrent.

Jellal finit par lâcher les pages devant lui et regarda avec attention le jeune homme à côté de lui, observant les couleurs de la pièce réchauffée venir rougir ses joues, ses traits subtils et ses yeux malicieux.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, dit Jellal, chuchotant presque.

- J'espère que vous allez déjà mieux…

- Tout va bien, maintenant retourne dans tes quartiers. Demain est un nouveau jour de découvertes pour toi.

- Bien, et Hugues se leva avant de passer rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, je me retire, bonne nuit, sire.

- Attends… Viens, et Jellal fit un geste pour qu'il se rapproche de lui.

L'autre arriva à quelques pas de la chaise, sentant le parfum étrange de Jellal venir chatouiller ses narines. Ce dernier prit sa main entre les siennes et leva le tout en l'air, comme pour porter un toast.

- Merci d'être là Hugues…

- Je vous en pris.

Puis, lentement, Jellal vint déposer ses lèvres froides sur le revers de la main d'Hugues, chastement, avant de passer – l'air de rien – son nez sur la peau chaleureuse et forte, de terminer en posant les doigts du jeune homme sur son front pour les laisser filer.

Hugues, silencieux, se laissait faire, mi-étonné, mi-tenté et finit par retirer sa main pour repartir vers la porte du bureau et de faire une dernière révérence.

Il était partit, et maintenant, seul les visages éthérés des murs pouvaient encore voir l'ancien mage de la tour du paradis respirer avec paix, sentant le sommeil venir, comme dans tous les meilleurs moments, avec la certitude qu'aucun mauvais rêve ne viendrait le déranger cette nuit-ci.

- Ce garçon me fait tant de bien…

**OOO**


	5. Chapter 5 : Zack et Buck

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**5 : Zack et Buck**_

* * *

Le lendemain, la pluie continuait son petit chemin sur les routes menant au manoir, faisant déborder abondamment les grandes marres de boue et les crevasses. Une petite calèche noire se gara vers dix heures devant le porche de la guilde et deux individus en sortirent, dans de grands manteaux sombres.

Jellal était à sa fenêtre, les observant arriver vers le perron, tandis qu'il se réveillait péniblement.

- Sire, vous êtes levé ? Lob toqua plusieurs fois.

- Oui, entrez !

Le valet pénétra avec un plateau fumant dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte pour repartir.

- Votre rendez-vous du matin vous attend.

- Faites-les monter, je les reçois sur le champ.

Jellal sentait le temps se rafraichir aujourd'hui, et se dit que cela le motiverait, le réanimerait. Hier avait été un jour très étrange. Aujourd'hui, s'en était finit de la somnolence et de la paresse. Bien vite, alors qu'il coupait un morceau de la miche de pain sur le plateau repas, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux inconnus entrèrent, se débarrassant à l'entrée de leurs lourds manteaux.

- Quel temps ! Pesta le premier.

- Nous sommes enfin arrivés monsieur Jellal Fernandez, fit le second, s'approchant pour serrer la main au mage à la marque bleue.

- Ah, vous devez êtres les messagers de la guilde de Lamia Scale, n'est-ce pas ? Jellal se servit un peu d'eau.

Les deux personnages semblaient être troublés par le petit déjeuner, aussi ils firent une pause, muets, avant d'oser s'assoir en face de lui.

- Bien, nous venons pour demander de l'aide à votre guilde.

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de notre maison, mais la situation est grave ! Ajouta l'autre.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je comprends que Lamia Scale puisse avoir peur que sa réputation soit remise en cause s'il advenait qu'elle demande le soutiens d'une autre guilde, mais vous savez que notre société est faite justement pour cela… Elle est secrète.

- Justement… Nous devons êtres sûrs qu'aucune fuite n'est possible.

- Lamia Scale doit conserver son prestige pour les prochains grands jeux magiques, renchérit le second.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Crime Sorcière se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Si vous avez des informations sur des guildes noires, nous sommes toujours preneurs, nous gagnons aussi dans histoire.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc vous faire confiance ?

- Oui, je vous rassure encore une fois, pas de fuite chez nous ! Répéta Jellal, ennuyé.

- C'est que, il en va de la vie de notre guilde…

- Mais j'ai bien compris messieurs, maintenant si l'on pouv…

- Mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre, non. Lamia Scale ne peut se permettre une telle bavure.

- Si l'éventualité d'un échec de votre part venait aux oreilles des gens, tout le monde finirait par se douter que c'était nous les demandeurs…

- Vous êtes sûr de votre discrétion ?

- Ah, vous me fatiguez, puisque je vous dis que notre guilde est secrète, elle l'est c'est tout ! Jellal lâcha son pain et lança un regard noir aux deux hommes.

- Mais toutes les guildes ont des points faibles… D'autant plus que vous êtes encore récente, nous avons eut du mal à nous décider : si oui ou non nous devions vraiment prendre le risque de faire appel à vous !

- Ah ! Laissez-moi encore vous le répéter : il n'y a pas de risque ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est nous confier le travail ! De quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce si dangereux que cela ?

- A vrai dire, nous ne savons pas vraiment… dit le premier.

- Mais si Léon et Jura, les deux mages les plus puissants de notre guilde ont décidé de laisser tomber, c'est que c'était hors de leurs capacité…

- Cela me paraît hautement improbable, lui répondit le second, vexé. A mon avis, ils ont plutôt la flemme de s'occuper de cette guilde.

- Jura n'aurait jamais la flemme en ce qui concerne ce genre missions, au contraire ! Et puis Léon n'est pas de ce genre-là non plus.

- Mais vous allez-vous taire tous les deux ? Insista Jellal.

- En même temps, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Pourquoi nous-ont-ils envoyé ici si ce n'est pour demander de l'aide à cette guilde étrange ?

- Eh, je vous entends les nigauds ! J'existe ! Dit Jellal, circonspect.

- Je ne sais pas, plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que nous avons été envoyé ici pour rien…

- Ou alors ils veulent simplement ne pas se salir les mains, car cette guilde noire est pleine de trucs nauséabonds ou je ne sais quoi.

- Certainement une ancienne manufacture !

- Remplie de rats et de cafards ! Singea le premier, agitant ses mains en araignées.

- Ahh ! Arrête tu me fais froid dans le dos ! Cria le second.

- Eh les deux là ! Vous n'en avez pas marre ? Fit pensivement le mage de Crime Sorcière.

- De plus, j'ai comme l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, tu ne l'a pas sentis toi ?

- Si, sûrement, l'accueil était glacial…

- Et tu as vu leurs meubles à l'entrée, on dirait qu'ils ne nettoient jamais ici.

- Ce n'est pas à Lamia Scale que l'on laisserait des meubles sans nettoyage.

- Et sans vernissage ! Tu as vu les meubles ici aussi !

- Et ces tableaux bizarres qui sentent la cire, l'horreur.

- Et cette horreur d'horloge, tu as vu derrière ?

- Ah ! L'horreur !

- **Mais fermez-là vous deux bon sang !** S'écria Jellal.

* * *

Les deux s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, terrifiés, se tenant par les mains, dominés par l'ombre de Jellal qui grandissait sur leurs visages en sueur.

- Oups… Je crois que nous avons énervé leur chef.

- Et je me nome Jellal, bande d'insolents. On ne parle pas de quelqu'un à la troisième personne quand il est en face de nous… Jellal se rassit.

- Oui… Monsieur… Fit le deuxième, terrorisé.

- Bien, vu votre déficience à me raconter les faits, je vais devoir poser des règles strictes entre vous deux là… Personne ne m'interrompt déjà ! (Hochement de la tête des deux messagers) On lève la main pour dire quelque chose, c'est bien clair ? Et on ne parle que si j'en donne l'autorisation ! (Hochement de la tête) On ne fait pas de commentaires sur ce que je dis (Nouvel Hochement) On reste clair et on me parle à MOI est-ce bien compris ? (Nouvel Hochement de tête) Et enfin, ON NE CRITIQUE PAS LA DECORATION DE LA GUILDE !

- Aye ! Dirent les deux en cœur.

- Bien… Maintenant, je vais poser une question. Un seul répond ! Alors un seul lève la main, ok ? Vous commencez à enregistrer les informations sur votre disque dur commun ? Il semblerait que la nature n'est pas pu se décider entre le donner à l'un ou à l'autre.

Les deux approuvèrent en tremblant.

- Alors… Comment se nomme cette foutue guilde que l'on en finisse ? Reprit Jellal, plus serein, car tenant en son pouvoir les deux hommes.

Les deux levèrent la main.

Jellal fit un grand soupire.

- Que quelqu'un se décide à laisser l'autre parler, on y arrivera jamais sinon.

Les deux hommes, toujours en silence, se désignèrent du doigt à tour de rôle, insistant pour que l'autre parle à sa place « Mais non, toi ! » « Non, toi d'abord ! » « Non, je t'en prie… »

- Mais putain, décidez-vous ou j'en jette un par la fenêtre et le problème sera réglé ! Cria le mage aux mèches bleues.

Les deux prirent de nouveau peur et le premier baissa la main, doucement, en même temps que le second, qui semblait vouloir laisser ce dernier parler.

Jellal prit sa tête entre les mains et soupira :

- Toi, parle puisque tu as l'air d'être plus vif, dit-il au premier conseiller.

- Je ne sais si… Je crois que Buck pourrait mieux vous l'expliquer, dit l'homme tremblant.

- Je m'en fous de ton copain Buck, je veux juste le nom de la guilde ! Une petite phrase, ou même deux mots mais dites le moi !

- Alors, et le premier avala sa salive, la guilde s'appelle… Elle s'appelle…

- Ouh, dépêche toi mon grand ou je vais perdre ma patience légendaire… Susurra Jellal.

- Eu… Eh bien, cela commençait par… Mince, je crois bien que j'ai oublié…

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes des buses ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous oubliez même les choses les plus importantes ? Alors je demande à l'autre !

- Mais je vous avais dis que Buck pourrait mieux l'expliquer, rajouta le premier.

- Oh toi tu la ferme ! Laisse parler ton ami Buck ou je t'envoie en enfer illico !

Le premier conseiller serra fort l'étreinte sur son compagnon d'effroi et finit par se calmer en se replaçant sur son siège.

- Bien… Je t'écoute, Buck… Tu as intérêt à savoir de quoi il retourne…

- Eu… La guilde, il me semble hein… Je n'en suis pas si sûr que cela après tout, s'appelle… Eu…

- Oui, cela commençait par un… D ! Par un D, lança le premier.

- Mais non, cela commençait par un B ! Corrigea le second.

- Ah pas du tout, je peux te l'assurer ! Et aucune guilde ne commence par B d'ailleurs !

- Ah oui ? Et la guilde Vanilla Sky alors ?

- Tu es crétin ou quoi ? Elle commence par un V celle là !

- Ah… Je crois que tu as raison là, n'empêche, la première lettre ce n'est certainement pas D ! Rajouta Buck.

- Alors est-ce que monsieur pourrait me dire par quoi cela commence, hein ?

- Eh bien certainement par un B, après tout, les deux se confondent bien à l'oreille !

- C'est toi qui es sourd mon pauvre ! Confondre un V pour un B c'est minable !

- Qu'en pensez-vous alors monsieur Jellal ? Vous ne trouvez pas que le B et le D ça se ressemble drôlement ?

- Oui qu'en pensez-vous monsieur le maître Jellal ? Demanda, innocent, le premier.

- On aimerait avoir votre avis là-dessus, ajouta le second, plein d'entrain.

- ...Ce... que j'en pense ? Et Jellal tremblait, la tête baissée vers son plateau froid, ...ce que j'en pense c'est que tu vas tout de suite me dire le nom de cette guilde…

Et Jellal, se leva doucement, puis prit d'un coup par le col du second conseiller et le fit traverser à toute allure le bureau pour aller le défenestré.

* * *

- Buck ! Cria le premier conseiller.

L'homme atterrit sur le toit de la calèche plus bas et bientôt on entendit le cocher râler :

"Non mais ça va pas de jeter des gens comme ça là, oh !"

Jellal se frotta les mains avec satisfaction avant de se rassoir sur son trône avec la plus grande tranquillité.

- Le problème avec les gens de Lamia Scale, c'est qu'ils fonctionnent toujours par deux… Bien… Maintenant dis-moi tout.

- Mais… mais… Buck, fit le pauvre ère en laissant couler quelques larmes.

- Oui, oui, ton ami Buck est partit aux toilettes, il en avait marre de se retenir, allez, oublie-le un peu et vient me parler de cette guilde.

- Mais… Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à mon fidèle compagnon ? Demanda l'autre, tremblant.

- Il est allé se soulager dans les buissons, maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions… Fit doucement Jellal.

- Eu… Eh bien… Mais comment suis-je sensé travailler seul ? Mon ami vient de mourir peut-être !

- Allons, personne n'est mort d'une petite chute comme celle-là. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas déplacé mon bureau plus haut d'ailleurs ! Tu pourrais être un peu reconnaissant…

- Mais… Mais je ne peux pas continuer sans lui ! En tant que mage de Lamia Scale, moi, Zack, j'ai fait le serment de veiller sur lui !

- Ah oui ? Tu t'appelles vraiment Zack ? Demanda Jellal, intrigué.

- Oui… C'est mon nom, cela vous dérange… ?

- Zack et Buck… répété Jellal, dégoûté.

- Oui… Nos noms c'est Zack et Buck, inséparables…

- Avec des noms aussi pourri, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous êtes toujours fourrés ensembles.

- Comment ?

- Et puis je suppose que vu votre débilité suprême, on peut expliquer le fait que Lamia Scale vous ait envoyé ici pour êtres débarrassés de vous aussi longtemps que possible…

- Mais non, notre mission est très sérieuse ! Se défendit Zack.

- Mais… sérieusement, allez ! Ton nom, c'est vraiment Zack ? Demanda Jellal, amusé.

- …Oui…Fit l'autre incertain.

_Fuck you Lily Allen_

Jellal se leva lentement et attrapa Zack par le col avant de l'envoyer par la fenêtre rejoindre l'autre sur le toit de la calèche qui s'effondra sur elle-même sous le poids.

"Mais c'est pas bien finit ces jetés de personnes là ?" S'écria le cocher en bas.

Jellal les rassit et bouda son buffet froid :

- Quand on croise des gens qui s'appellent ainsi, on se demande pourquoi la peine de mort a été retirée décidément… Fit pensivement Jellal.

Et on entendit plus parler de Zack et Buck pour un petit moment.


	6. Chapter 6 : Meldy

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

**_6 : Meldy_**

* * *

**- C'est l'heure du thé** ! s'écria Jellal tout en se relevant.

Lob entra alors avec son éternel plateau repas et vint apporter le mets des plus attendus à son maître, avant de faire une rapide révérence et de partir dans le couloir où des gens s'activaient sans arrêt depuis un petit moment.

C'était un jour comme les autres pourtant, non ? Et tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question, le mage de l'ancienne tour du paradis fut troublé par l'entrée fracassante d'un personnage qu'il aurait mieux aimé voir ailleurs à cette heure-là.

_- Hey ! Comment ça va, le grand Jellal ? Prêt à atomiser des petites guildes aujourd'hui ? _

L'homme était affublé d'un grand manteau de cuir bien sombre, renvoyant les vives lumières des lampes autour de lui, des grands yeux scintillants et des lèvres gercées à souhait, maquillées grossièrement et surtout, des longs, longs cheveux noirs brillants qui coulaient avec frénésie sur un grand corps maigre et galvaudé – dégaine morte.

- Vivaldus, tu ne sais plus comment t'annoncer ou bien ? Fit l'autre d'une mine pensive.

- Ahah, tu comprends, ton abruti de larbin ne voulait pas me laisser entrer ! Alors j'ai forcé le passage.

- Il ne t'a pas reconnu sans doute… Jellal se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser ? J'ai des rendez-vous après le thé.

- Oh, ça serait trop facile ! Je viens à peine de revenir de ta petite mission, mais j'en aie déjà marre. Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu égoïste de ma part… mais il faut absolument que je me mette autre chose sur la dent, et pas de l'amuse-gueule, du lourd pour pouvoir rocker vraiment, _yeah_ !

- Tu peux toujours aller rendre une petite visite à Edo pour voir si les bandits sont bien tous partis…

- Ah, ça non, je crois bien qu'ils ont compris la leçon cette fois. Ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir pointer le bout de leurs petits nez, Ahah !

Jellal but avec avidité le reste de sa tasse de thé avant de la déposer sur son lit et de s'y assoir, tout près de l'insigne de la guilde.

- Mon très cher Vivaluds, est-ce que…

Mais il fut coupé par Meldy qui entrait alors dans la chambre.

- Jellal ! Ramène tes fesses illico ! On a besoin de ton avis pour…

- Mais tu ne sais pas frapper aux portes ? Toi non plus on dirait ! S'exclama le mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Ahah, coucou Meldy ! Et Vivaldus fit un petit signe de la main – assez effrayant – envers la jeune femme.

- Ah ! Toi, ne t'approches pas ! Meldy recula un peu devant la figure imposante de l'ex-star de musique.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ma pauvre ? S'indigna – intéressé – Vivaldus.

- Je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable, alors n'approche pas plus que ça ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes !

- Bien Meldy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Jellal, un peu fatigué.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi en bas, il y a du boulot crois-moi et personne ne me dis quoi faire exactement et où le faire. Une vraie calamité, un désordre sans nom. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de crier partout et je n'arrive à rien faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui décidément ? Fit Jellal devant les deux autres qui le regardaient avec un nouveau sourire :

- Mais… C'est demain, la visite du conseil ! Il faut qu'on les reçoive convenablement, non ?

- Rooh, toujours à exagérer Meldy, c'est juste un membre du conseil qui vient nous faire un petit coucou ! Et puis il vient demain en plus ! Expliqua Vivaldus.

- Ah… J'avais oublié cette histoire de conseil… Dit Jellal, absent.

- Je n'exagère pas figure-toi ! Je suis juste consciente ! Nous devons êtres irréprochables pour le conseil ! Et ce n'est pas en voyant des individus dans ton genre qu'ils vont avoir une bonne image de nous ! Alors tu as intérêt à me soigner tout de suite ce look complètement bizarre et laid et te mettre enfin une vraie tenue de travail !

- Mais c'est ma tenue de travail ! Yeah ! Plus grunge que ça tu meurs ma pauvre ! Avoue plutôt que tu es jalouse de mes cheveux ! S'exclama la star aux longues mèches avant de faire tournoyer sa masse capillaire dans les airs.

- Jellal, fait moi sortir ce guignol, par pitié, il nous fait honte, s'exaspéra Meldy en secouant le maître de la guilde énergiquement.

- Ah ! Lâche-moi Meldy ! Et toi Vivaldus, va donc te trouver d'autres personnes à exterminer, ça nos fera des vacances !

- J'ai vôtre permission alors ? Demanda l'autre, la langue pendante.

- Oui, oui, maintenant va et ne reviens pas avant… Ne reviens pas avant la semaine prochaine, si possible !

Le rocker des ténèbres partit en trombe avant de calquer la porte derrière lui et de laisser échapper un rire macabre dans les couloirs. Meldy lâcha Jellal et se pencha sur lui, sérieuse :

- Pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas de ce genre de cas ? Sérieusement Jellal, j'ai l'impression que tu ne maîtrises plus grand-chose en ce moment…

- Ah, mais laissez-moi donc m'occuper de tout ça à la fin ! C'est ma guilde après tout ! Je peux tout à fait gérer le problème. Et Vivaldus n'en est pas un ! Et depuis quand tu te permets de critiquer mon travail, au juste ?

- Oh, monsieur se mets en rogne… Ce n'est pas à son habitude – Meldy recula satisfaite – c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu sembles à cran depuis quelques jours… Non seulement tu délaisse ma compagnie mais en plus quand je viens te voir tu es particulièrement… désagréable.

- Ah… Peut-être, et j'en suis désolé… Mais il n'y a rien de particulier depuis ces derniers jours. J'ai juste la sensation que tout me dérange un peu plus…

- Alors tu devrais justement profiter de ma présence pour te reposer, non ? Meldy s'approcha à nouveau et passa une main dans les cheveux de Jellal. Je n'aime pas te voir énervé comme ça…

- Meldy… Arrête ça s'il te plaît…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un peu de bien ?

- Toi aussi tu me déranges Meldy…

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et fit quelques pas sur le côté, comme pour observer au dehors les signes d'éclaircis. Puis elle s'éloigna de Jellal.

- Alors tout le monde te dérange, hein ?

- … Disons que j'en ai un peu assez de voir les mêmes têtes défiler.

- Ah ? Tu vois trop ma tête, c'est bien ça ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'en aie assez de toutes tes scènes !

- Mais vas-y, continue je t'en prie ! J'ai hâte de savoir tout ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Cria Meldy tournant en rond avec fureur dans le bureau.

- Tu me le demandes on dirait ! Alors oui, j'en aie assez de toi pour aujourd'hui ! Jellal se calma. J'en ai assez de… de cette attention que tu me portes. On dirait que tu es folle de quelque chose en moi – Meldy s'arrêta de marcher en rond à ce moment et alla caresser des livres dans la bibliothèque, tout doucement – alors que moi-même je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut me trouver… Enfin…

- Mais… Jellal… Tu n'as pas compris mon pauvre, Meldy s'approcha de lui lentement.

- Si, malheureusement je crois bien avoir compris… Ils se regardaient avec intensité. C'est pour ça que je ne supporte plus ta présence en ce moment.

- ... TU… Comment tu oses me dire ça !? J'ai tout donné pour toi Jellal ! Tout ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher ! Surtout pas maintenant !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te voir et sentir autant de choses venant de toi… Je sais que tu… que tu as des sentiments pour… moi. Mais je suis encore désolé je le répète, je ne peux rien en faire. Tu perds ton temps maintenant… Meldy… Mais sache que je ne te lâcherais jamais. Tu fais partie, et entièrement partie de la guilde. Nous l'avons fondé ensemble après tout…

- … Je vois… Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça alors… ? Je pensais que tu ne t'en rendrais jamais compte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rien en faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, Jellal ? Tu n'en a rien à faire de ce que je ressens ?

- Je ne peux pas te donner autre chose que de l'amitié en retour ! C'est ça que ça veut dire ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens, et toi-même tu dois être perdue avec ton ressenti, mais même s'il ne s'agit que d'admiration, cela me gêne et m'ennuie au plus haut point car je sais que je vais te faire souffrir. Alors cesse donc de me poursuivre avec ce sourire béant et sois la Meldy que j'aime, que j'aime vraiment, comme assistante, toujours énergique, bornée, forte et sûre d'elle, à toute épreuve… C'est ainsi que tu es avec les autres et c'est comme cela qu'il faut être avec moi pour que l'on puisse travailler – Jellal se concentra sur les yeux perlant de larmes de son interlocuteur, avant de continuer plus doucement – que l'on puisse travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Meldy recula encore et finit par se mettre contre le mur, la tête posée sur ses paumes.

- Je suis tellement inutile… Ah – elle releva la tête et fit un sourire à son maître et ami – j'aurais dû me calmer Jellal, désolé. J'avais oublié que tu avais prêté le serment que jamais tu ne te lancerais dans des histoires de cœur… Et j'ai été trop naïve pour croire que j'aurais pu changer les choses… Idiote !

- Non, arrête maintenant, Meldy, tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose… Maintenant sors, et fais entrer mon rendez-vous. Je l'entends déjà qui gratte à la porte…

- … Je… Oui.

- Tu auras le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ma chère Meldy, mais il faut que la guilde continue sa route, peu importe notre état d'esprit.

- Oui… J'y vais, fit Meldy, tout faible. Et il y a tout le travail en bas que j'avais oublié.

* * *

Elle laissa entrer une vielle dame aux cheveux d'un blanc étrangement clair et fit un signe d'adieu à Jellal, toujours à son bureau, avant de fermer la porte. Un petit courant d'air vint alors caresser les draps du lit et la fenêtre – qui n'avait pas encore été réparée d'ailleurs – s'ouvrit légèrement. Alors que la vieille dame se présentait comme étant une redoutable mage d'une guilde voisine, Jellal vit entrer, à pas de loup, Hugues, son fidèle conseiller, un petit sourire malin aux lèvres.

Et Jellal s'arrêta à ce moment précis d'écouter la dame, il regarda passer Hugues, vers la fenêtre et commencer à agiter des petits objets étranges aux couleurs variés sur les carreaux encore en état.

- Et je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais il faut vraiment réparer cette fenêtre.

- Non, non, vas-y Hugues, je t'en prie… Fit Jellal, regardant à moitié la dame qui s'en rendait compte que son discours entrait dans une oreille et ressortait presque immédiatement par l'autre.

Le jeune homme à la mèche blanche brisa de coups secs avec ses puissantes mains les morceaux de verre qui restaient (ils s'éclatèrent plus bas dans la cour avec fracas) et il s'épongea le front plusieurs fois.

- … et tandis que mes hommes allaient et venaient comme des fous pour terrasser ce monstre, oh ! Quel monstre vraiment, vous auriez dû voir ses dents ! Et bien… Eh ? Monsieur ? Vous m'écouter ?

- Ah ? Pardonnez-moi, je vous écoute mais…

- Oui, vous ne m'écouter pas vraiment. Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider vous dévirez être attentif sacré nom d'un exceed !

- Oui, oui, continuez madame… Fit pensivement Jellal.

Mais il était déjà ailleurs. En lui-même, il essayait d'imaginer Hugues qui, dans son dos, réparait toujours les vitres du bureau.

Meldy avait raison sur un point : il avait bien juré qu'il ne se lancerait plus dans aucune histoire d'amour, qu'il n'y penserait même pas, qu'il n'aurait plus aucun désir. Mais après tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours – dont les paroles d'Ultear – après tout cela il se sentait si étrangement changé. A cran. Sous pression ? Et est-ce vraiment cette histoire _d'Yeux noirs_ ? Après tout, il redoute très peu d'ennemis, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait redouter d'autre ? Et si… ? Si cette étrange sensation lorsqu'il est toujours dans le voisinage de Hugues était réellement plus que la curiosité ? Oui… Il sent quelque chose. Impossible de le nier… Et ces sourires étranges aussi. Cet Hugues, ce nouveau conseillé, pourquoi l'a-t-il aussi rapidement accepté finalement ? Pour deux trois sourires ? Ou pour tout son être ?

Et Jellal se retourna enfin, ignorant complètement la vielle dame qui continuait à parler le plus tranquillement du monde (Jellal savait y faire pour feindre de l'intérêt, même au discours le plus barbant) et il vint carrément regarder le dos de son conseillé qui s'agitait sous les mouvements lents et répétitifs d'une cireuse.

Hugues se retourna lui aussi et les deux regards se croisèrent…. Les doux yeux bruns d'Hugues qui réchauffait son cœur.

- Hugues, vous dînerez avec moi ce soir, vous voulez bien ?

Impossible de ne pas légèrement trembler sous ce regard.

**OOO**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ambre

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**7 : Ambre**_

* * *

L'horloge sonna avec solennité les sept heures et le jeune homme qui avait finis de nettoyer la fenêtre en ruine invita la vieille dame à partir (elle avait pesté contre Jellal, le traitant de sans cœur – elle parlait de sa famille semble-t-il – et s'était levé en réclamant les remboursements de ses frais de voyages (avec cocher s'il vous plaît !)), une fois la femme partit, Hugues retourna voir son maître, paisiblement installé.

- Vous… vous désirez une autre tasse de thé, sire ?

- Hugues… Le thé, ça ne se boit qu'une seule fois par jour. Sinon, on finit par ne plus autant aimer cela…

- Ahah, monsieur à ses rituels… Remarqua Hugues, s'asseyant en face de Jellal et croisant les jambes. Justement, et il se leva, j'ai apporté ici un petit présent qui devrait vous plaire.

Jellal ouvrit grands les yeux et vit se déposer sur son bureau une boîte en cèdre très élégante, toute carrée. Hugues ouvrit le dessus et la forme ronde d'un disque apparut. Aussitôt, les yeux du maître firent des étincelles.

- Une… une Lacrima à musique… D'où est-ce que tu l'a tiens ?

- Oh… de mon ancienne maison. Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de me faire écouter de la musique à cette époque.

- Et elle fonctionne avec de la magie, donc ? Ou de la pensée ?

- Ce modèle, oui… Il a la particularité de choisir des musiques auxquelles on pense, fit Hugues, souriant pleinement.

Mais le mage à la chevelure bleue se leva et alla vers Hugues :

- Bien, je ne vais pas tarder à demander le dîner. Tu pourras me faire le plaisir de me dire ce que tu as trouvé sur _Les yeux noirs,_ après ? Ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir… Mais je n'ai pas encore grand-chose, vous savez...

- Disons que la moindre information m'intéresse… Jellal souriait doucement. Et puis tant que c'est toi qui me les annonce, je suis prêt à tout entendre je pense…

- Ah… Sire est trop aimable… Mais c'est vraiment rien, une petite quille à côté de ce que j'aurais dû trouver… Mais enfin… j'ai eu du travail, plus que ce que j'en avais rêvé. Comme monsieur a pas mal dérangé le manoir ces derniers jours…

- Oui, je me suis emporté. Avec ce Zack et ce… Ah, ces deux là, bref… Je me suis bien emporté oui. Et tu as manqué cela !

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais été ravi d'y assister ! Lança Hugues en posant son menton contre sa paume. Il paraît que vous êtes très patient d'habitude.

- … Il faut croire que Crime Sorcière n'est pas tendre avec moi. Elle me donne beaucoup de fil à retorde. Et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai encore rien fait.

- Mais vous avez beaucoup fait, je vous le garantis…

- Alors… Et Jellal se frotta les yeux.

- Vous vous sentez prêt pour demain ?

- Demain ? Jellal retira les doigts de ses yeux et fit une mine intriguée.

- Haha, vous avez déjà oublié ? Le conseil ?

Pause

- Ah, oui ! Mince, effectivement oui j'ai oublié. Mais il n'y a rien de grave. Moi je n'ai qu'à rester assis ici… C'est tous les autres qui doivent se préparer. Et entre nous… Ces gens du conseil sont assez ennuyeux. Et surtout exaspérants…

- Ah ? Moi je les trouve passionnants…

- Ahah, vraiment ? Enfin, peut-être est-ce que je suis trop fermé d'esprit. Jellal fit une pause, toujours plongé dans les yeux clairs de son conseillé. Tout le monde n'a pas ta gentillesse.

Hugues détourna le regard un instant, comme gêné, puis Jellal vit à sa plus grande satisfaction deux ombres rouges se former sur les joues de ce dernier.

* * *

_Lourié - Two Poems Op. 8 No. 1_

Jellal fit un petit geste et un tourne disque se mit en marche, on entendit des notes de piano doucement s'écouler dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Jellal tomba lentement dans une paisible somnolence, sous le regard empourpré et intrigué d'Hugues. Le jeune homme regardait son maître tout en sentant son cœur se serrer, tout doucement, un peu plus chaque seconde.

* * *

L'odeur d'une soupe au potiron vint titiller les narines du jeune homme, qui se réveilla bientôt devant un grand bol remplit d'une agréable mixture orangée. En face de lui, Hugues qui soufflait désespérément pour que le potage refroidisse il était adorable.

- Ah… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non, à peine quelques minutes. Le temps que la soupe soit prête.

- Merci… Je suis vraiment un mauvais hôte.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Tout le monde n'a pas l'honneur de dîner avec vous… lui répondit Hugues.

On entendait encore la paisible mélodie flotter dans l'air.

- C'est une musique parfaite pour cet instant. Elle a continué pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oui, tant que le propriétaire n'en a pas marre, elle continue… Et Hugues commençait à boire.

- Mmm, cette soupe est tellement bonne…

- Oui, en effet… C'est bien Meldy qui la prépare ?

- Non, dit Jellal, pas celle-là. Je demande toujours à Ultear de me préparer ce plat. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait cuisiner, mais elle sait bien le faire.

- Je connais une ou deux recettes de soupes, si vous voulez je pourrais vous faire goûter… glissa l'autre.

- Avec plaisir… Mais, maintenant que tout est parfait, que dis-tu de parler de notre petit dossier. _Les yeux noirs_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pu nous dénicher ?

Hugues retrouva une mine sérieuse mais toujours souriante, avant de poser son bol et de s'essuyer les lèvres.

- Oui… Et comme je vous l'ai dis, cela ne prendra pas longtemps de toute façon. Pour l'instant, il semble que nous ayons affaire à un homme solitaire qui parcourt à pieds de longues distances. Il a fait tout le chemin depuis Magnolia jusqu' ici sans moyens de transport. Et puis il a l'apparence d'un vagabond… C'est ce que j'ai pu recueillir chez quelques habitants sur le chemin de la guilde. Il semble être assez violent et imprévisible – il a même détruit un poulailler sur sa route –, autant dire que personne ne l'a vraiment abordé. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu savoir entre temps. Sur le chemin du retour, il a vraisemblablement cherché de quoi se défouler dans la forêt et à entailler un arbre. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a fait assez peur en fait… Des griffes. Oui, de belles griffes bien tranchantes sur l'écorce. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais il a de quoi se défendre décidément…

- Et rien sur ses intentions ?

- Non, personne ne lui a adressé la parole comme je vous l'ai dis.

- Et il viendrait donc de Magnolia ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, simplement, je n'ai pas de traces de lui avant cette ville…

- Humm, c'est déjà très bien Hugues ! Je sais déjà à qui j'ai affaire… Un petit acharné qui est sûr de son coup.

- Il doit nourrir une haine profonde envers votre guilde… Ajouta Hugues, pensif .

- Ah… De _notre_ guilde, tu veux dire ?

- Eu… oui, Hugues rougit un peu à nouveau. Je n'ai pas encore fait grand-chose à vrai dire…

Deux grandes oreilles blanches se dressèrent dans un coin de la pièce – était-ce un mot, un nom qu'il/elle avait reconnu(e) tout à coup – et une petite boule de poil fit son apparition, fendant l'air avec tranquillité, se retrouvant au beau milieu du bureau, près de la grande bibliothèque. Aussitôt, Jellal eut une mine amusée et incompréhensive, ce qui ranima Hugues.

Le conseillé, voyant l'animal qui allait vers eux s'empressa de se jeter sur lui – toujours avec tendresse- et le presser contre sa veste.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! Fit-il en se grattant le crâne, tout en tenant l'animal. Je ne pensais pas qu'Ambre sortirai de mon sac. Vilain ! et Hugues donnait des leçons à la bête.

- Oh… mais ne t'en fais en faites pas, alors comme ça tu as un animal domestique ? Ce la m'aurait étonné en même temps… Dit doucement Jellal, contemplant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Oui, Hehe, c'est un lapin que j'ai avec moi depuis longtemps maintenant…

- Ambre… Quel beau nom ! Pourtant il me semble que son pelage est plutôt roux et bien clair !

- … C'est en référence à ses yeux. Ils sont de cette couleur-là, regardez…

Le curieux animal avait deux pupilles scintillantes. Jellal pouvait se voir lui et Hugues reflétés. Ambre.

- Quelle belle petite bête…

- N'est-ce pas ? N'allez pas me dire que je suis sentimental après ça ! Haha…

- Oui, je te comprends bien… Mais tu as une idée d'où le mettre ? Allez, tu ne vas pas le laisser dans le manoir, non ?

- Je le gardais dans ma chambre jusqu'alors.

- Ah… Alors évite de continuer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse des dégâts ici. Ce genre de "végétariens" ont des goûts prononcés pour venir également ronger les étagères… Dit Jellal, dubitatif.

- Oui, mais j'en prends toute responsabilité ! Je vous promets que rien n'arrivera à vos meubles ! Et Hugues fit une révérence énergique – suppliante en un certain sens.

C'était un appel, une demande pour garder le lapin ici. Au fond, Ambre était peut-être ce qui manquait à la guilde, à Jellal, à cette journée et aux prochaines journées : de la compagnie. Mais une compagnie silencieuse (les lapins sont tellement silencieux), rien d'entêtant, ou d'embêtant même, la simple présence agréable d'un animal dans le bureau du quotidien.

- Hugues, … Ambre peut rester autant qu'il ou elle veut ici… Il n'embête personne.

Jellal regarda la boule de poil avec un air serein, avant de venir poser ses doigts fins sur le bout du nez de l'animal. La bête renifla et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Il est encore assez timide, expliqua Hugues.

- Oui, je vois bien ça, Jellal regardait maintenant son conseillé avec plaisir.

- Maintenant, je vais le reprendre, et aller le nourrir, dit Hugues.

Le jeune homme partit alors plus loin et revint bientôt avec une petite gamelle dans sa main, déposant un petit tapis dans un coin du bureau.

- Vous êtes bien sûr, sire ?

- Absolument ! Ambre me sera d'une grande aide, je le sens.

- Ahah, qui sait ? Il pourra peut-être nous éclaircir sur cet étrange _Yeux noirs_ ? Fit Hugues, répandant des morceaux de salade dans la gamelle.

Et le lapin, qui avait reconnu le doux son de la nourriture qui vient claquer contre son plat s'approcha, encore perturbé par le changement de place, et vint manger avec une certaine retenue – comme s'il avait fallut qu'il fasse bonne impression à Jellal – les quelques feuilles vertes qui se présentaient à lui en éventail (Hugues était à ce point méticuleux).

Hugues caressa le dos de l'animal quelques instants avant de se relever et de s'assoir à sa place, face à son maître.

- Quand il fait quelque chose qu'il n'est pas sensé faire, dites simplement « _Ambre » _avec sérieux et conviction et il s'arrêtera. Il est très obéissant.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les éduquer ces bestiaux là ! Dit Jellal avec amusement.

- Si, justement. On peut. Mais comme elles ne peuvent pas traîner des charges ni se battre, on ne s'en sert pas plus que ça ! Alors que certains peuvent, avec de l'entraînement, dénicher des objets enfouis par exemple, ou bien courir à grand vitesse…

Jellal s'accouda à son bureau et envoya un regard plein de douceur à son conseillé.

- Tu sembles avoir un lien particulier avec les animaux… Je me trompe ?

- … C'est vrai… ça doit remonter à mon enfance.

- Tu as dû en avoir une belle enfance...

La petite bête en profita pour s'arrêter de mâcher et alla découvrir avec intérêt le reste de la pièce – un immense terrain de jeu pour elle sans doute.

- Oui, sans doute… Dure, mais une bonne enfance. Mes parents ont été assez méchants avec moi. J'ai surtout élevé par mes grands-parents…

- Ah… Pourquoi il faut toujours que les gens aient des passés tragiques, dit Jellal, ennuyé.

Hugues perdit son sourire et fut comme gêné un moment, tournant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec insistance.

- Mais je vous le répète, j'ai adoré mon enfance, il n'y a rien de tragique.

- Oui… Mais tout le monde se plaint autour de moi, du passé, du passé et encore du passé, j'en ai marre par moments…

- Et vous alors, vous n'avez pas eut d'enfance tragique ? fit Jellal.

Le maître fit une pause, dévisageant Hugues qui suait déjà de peur.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Le passé ne m'intéresse plus. Tout ce que je cherche… c'est à retrouver un semblant de sérénité avec cette guilde…

Hugues sourit un peu.

- Et vous pensez y être arrivé ?

Jellal sourit à son tour, serein.

- Oui, maintenant je crois bien.

Et Jellal se leva doucement, fit le tour du bureau et proposa sa main à Hugues pour qu'il se lève.

- Et c'est grâce à toi…

Jellal ne pouvait plus reculer. Tous les signaux sur Earthland le priaient de s'arrêter sur le champs dans ce qu'il allait faire, mais il sentait en lui le désir, le besoin de tout dire, ici même. Il savait qu'Hugues ne le rejetterai pas violemment, même s'il le faisait. Et, il restait un espoir que le jeune homme accepte d'être désormais plus que son conseillé… Pourquoi et comment tout cela s'était goupillé ? Mis sen place ? Aucune importance.

Jellal a cette chaleur dans son ventre, et plus il se rapproche d'Hugues, plus il se sent fou, et prêt à tout.

- Hugues…

Ses lèvres vinrent manger celles de l'autre avec avidité, bientôt, il commençait à presser son corps contre celui de son conseillé et ce dernier, sous l'effet de la surprise, recula d'un pas, avant de se laisser aller aux sensations sur le baiser lui offrait et de finir par ouvrir la bouche. Les yeux des deux hommes se fermèrent et bientôt les mains d'Hugues se posèrent sur le cou de Jellal, le forçant à se rapprocher encore, à se presser contre sa bouche pour approfondir leur étreinte et caresser la base des cheveux bleus de son maître.

Jellal à son tour vint caresser les cheveux de son compagnon et il le poussa contre le bureau, le forçant à s'assoir dessus et à prendre ainsi de la hauteur. Hugues écarta ses jambes pour laisser l'autre se tenir encore plus prêt et finit par faire taire le baiser en se retirant, pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre.

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à regarder le mur vide qui leur faisait face, chacun un vide différent, et à penser à autre chose, à un paysage sans doute.

Puis Hugues se redressa, Jellal s'écarta un peu et laissa le conseillé reprendre place au sol. Il fit un petit sourire gêné à son maître avant d'aller doucement chercher Ambre qui les ignorait depuis quelques temps – il s'était réfugié sous l'horloge – avant de partir vers la porte en emportant le chariot à dîner.

- Bonne nuit… Jellal.

Et son sourire s'évapora dans l'instant de cette porte qui se ferme, Jellal ferma les yeux et continua de voir ce sourire dans on esprit, toujours constant et imputrescible. Le sourire resterait, c'est certain désormais. Le sourire.

Alors, il attendit, un peu perdu, sur le sol carrelé de son bureau, avant de finalement aller se changer dans un coin de la pièce.

La tête encore embrumée, il se coucha et bien vite partit en un sommeil calme, sans rêve, sans autre image que celle d'Hugues, au milieu d'un jardin caché, entouré d'herbe verte, sous un grand arbre sombre – il lui tendait la main.

**OOO**


	8. Chapter 8 : Fury

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**8 : Fury**_

* * *

_** écouter : RAMMSTEIN'S "FÜHRE MICH"**_

Le lendemain matin, ce n'était pas l'horloge qui réveilla Jellal (encore paisiblement enfouis sous de grandes couettes), c'était une armée – mais une armée de quoi ? – qui avait défoncé la porte de l'entrée. Jellal se retrouva, seul, entouré de dizaines de petites bêtes plus ou moins poilues qui colonisaient à grande vitesse tout le sol de son bureau et continuaient de s'étendre ainsi à ce rythme, on ne verrait plus le carrelage de la pièce en quelques minutes. Dans la masse informe qui se débattait, on pouvait reconnaître ça et là des lapins, des souris, des petits chiens étranges, des gallinacés de tout genre, des chats (noir, blanc, et qu'en sait-il encore…), trois chèvres se disputant la tapisserie du fond, des lézards même, et un putois noir qui trainait contre la porte d'entrée.

Jellal se leva énergiquement, prit de frayeur et d'énervement, il resta sur son lit devenu radeau de fortune dans la mer déchaînée, et tenta de dissuader quelques animaux plus entreprenants que les autres de venir attaquer son lit. Bientôt pourtant, il dû abandonner son petit lieu favoris pour aller sauter directement sur son bureau à deux pas, en rebondissant sur sa chaire. Maintenant qu'il dominait le bureau (et que ces bêtes ne pouvaient plus le rejoindre – merci aux pieds glissants de la table !), Jellal ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'observer le carnage autour de lui.

Et puis des voix se firent entendre derrière la porte, perçants le vacarme que les animaux faisaient, des voix de femmes et d'hommes qui semblaient s'affoler. Jellal appela, cria même, ce qui était loin d'être son habitude, avant de voir entrer Meldy qui se mit aussitôt à hurler de peur en voyant toute la pagaille du bureau :

- Mais, mais d'où sortent tous ces animaux ? Ahh !

Meldy venait de se faire pincer par un canard qui passait par là.

- Allez me chercher Hugues ! S'écria Jellal, sentant que son conseiller pourrait sans doute l'aider avec les animaux, voir même expliquer leur présence, après tout, Jellal ne voyait pas vraiment qui d'autre pourrait amener autant de bêtes ici.

Pendant que Meldy courait pour chercher le fameux conseiller, des gens se pressaient un peu partout autour du bureau pour tenter d'attraper les animaux un peu faiblards – ceux qui boitaient, qui semblaient moins vigoureux car malades sans doute, les handicapés de passage (et il y en avait quelques uns !) pour les calmer et les mettre de côté. Malgré cela, la pièce demeurait impénétrable et le chahut continuait, peut-être plus ordonné cependant : en effet, parmi les quelques animaux qui étaient perdus voire écrasés par leurs congénères, tous se dirigeaient plus ou moins vers le lit de Jellal. Certains commençaient déjà à arracher des grands lambeaux de tissus, avec la rage aux dents.

- Mais ! Mais, d'où sortent tous ces animaux ? Ah ! S'écria Hugues qui venait d'apparaître, se faisant pincer par le même canard agressif.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fichu dans le bureau ? Regardez ce désastre !

- Mais maître, je vous en prie, je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai fait que recueillir Ambre ces derniers temps ! Je ne connais pas la moitié de ces bêtes ! S'exclama l'autre, tentant de se frayer un passage.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas volontairement envoyé toutes ces bêtes dans mon bureau ?

- Non, absolument pas !

- Merde… Mais d'où viennent-elles alors ?

- Aucune idée, mais je vais aller les calmer ! Répondit Hugues, s'approchant d'un groupe de souris et les attrapant par leurs cous.

- J 'ai l'impression qu'ils en veulent à mes draps ! Expliqua Jellal.

Hugues observa les animaux avec attention, rangeant soigneusement les trois souris qu'il avait pêchées dans sa poche de veste et finit par sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez là, mais ça doit bien les attirer…

Le conseillé, avec une adresse qui étonna Jellal, fit quelques sauts bien placés entre les animaux avant de tomber sur le lit où une grande masse informe de bêtes s'attaquaient aux édredons.

- Ah… Attendez… Dit Hugues doucement.

- Vous voyez quelque chose ?

Hugues écarta vivement tout ce qu'il pouvait écarter (chiens, canards, souris, lapins…) avant de soulever aussi vite les couvertures et les draps pour déterrer un objet brillant qu'il éleva en l'air.

Aussitôt, le regard de presque tous les animaux se figèrent, rivés sur la petite boule bleue qu'Hugues tenait dans sa main bien haut.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Fit-il, tout fier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jellal. On dirait de la magie !

- S'en est oui ! Et la boule incandescente, au contact de la main d'Hugues finit par fondre doucement en petites étincelles, avant de littéralement exploser sous les yeux médusés des animaux.

Puis, dans un grand silence étrange (et bienvenu), les têtes des animaux reprirent des expressions neutres et une sorte de calme prit place. Hugues, à la fois soulagé et perturbé, commença à raccompagner le grand troupeau à la porte, voire à traîner des animaux qui ne pouvaient plus se déplacer.

Meldy et Vivaldus (qui se fit pincer à son tour par le canard aigris) entraient alors, constatant avec pour l'une horreur et pour l'autre bonheur tout ce qui c'était passer dans la pièce :

- Oh non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris à ces animaux de malheur ?

- Yeah ! ça c'est du carnage, j'aime ces bêtes moi ! Et Vivaldus prit dans ses mains un petit rat qui courait vers la sortie et le porta à sa bouche, faisant semblant de le manger.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Imbécile, va plutôt les aider à ranger tout le bordel ! Le sermonna Meldy, à bout de nerf.

- Quelle histoire… Soupira Jellal, descendant avec l'aide de son conseillé la table de son bureau.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'on a jeté un sort à ce petit objet qu'on a vu tout à l'heure…

- C'est ça qui aurait attiré les animaux alors ?

- Oui, certainement… Dit Hugues, se frottant les mains.

La pièce maintenant presque vidée de son attroupement bestial n'était plus qu'une ruine d'elle-même. Des poils, des marres d'urine et d'autres choses jonchaient le sol des morceaux de griffes, des traces de pas étranges et même deux trois cadavres…

- C'est la catastrophe, s'alarma Meldy, regardant tout autour.

- Mais non, le bureau n'a jamais été aussi cool et vivant depuis longtemps ! Regarde-moi ce petit tas de poil écrasé comme c'est dément ! Remarqua Vivaldus.

- Mais c'est un cochon d'inde mort, mon dieu ! Répliqua l'autre, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Bon vous deux là, prévenez les services du nettoyage, il nous faut absolument un bureau en état pour tout à l'heure, ordonna Jellal.

- Que se passe-t-il tout à l'heure ? Demanda Vivaldus, visiblement déçu.

- Mais, c'est la visite du conseil sombre crétin aujourd'hui ! Il faut que l'on soit tous prêts, et regarde, regarde moi ce Bazard ! Pour quoi on va passer nous maintenant ? Hein ? Meldy fumait littéralement. Quel désastre !

- Oh, ce gars du conseil, on peut bien le recevoir autre part, non ? S'exclama Vivaldus.

- Non, malheureusement, Gicleras sait très bien que sire Jellal a un bureau personnel à l'étage, c'est une de nos fierté… Fit calmement Hugues. D'autant plus qu'aucune autre salle n'est actuellement apte à recevoir un aussi haut membre du conseil. Non… Il devrait arriver après déjeuner, donc nous avons largement le temps de nettoyer tout ça.

- Mais même avec des mages spécialisés on ne pourra pas tout ranger d'ici là ! Il est dix heures mon pauvre vieux ! Et je te signal qu'il y a toutes ces odeurs atroces dont il faut s'occuper en plus ! S'écria Meldy, qui secouait Hugues par son col.

- Mais lâchez-moi madame ! Se défendait-il, tandis que Vivalus éclatait de rire.

- Meldy ! Calme-toi maintenant, ce n'est pas en agressant mon conseillé que tu vas nous aider. Si tu es si préoccupée par mon image tu devrais commencer à t'occuper de cette salle avec les autres. Et sache que pour les odeurs, je peux déjà utiliser ma science des parfums pour essayer de dissiper toutes les mauvaises senteurs… Il faut que je parle à Hugues, dit Jellal, avant d'entraîner à l'extérieur l'autre jeune homme qui était encore secoué par l'étreinte de Meldy.

- Et moi je fais quoi ? S'exclama Vivaldus.

- Toi, Meldy lui pointa un balai tout juste apporté par des aides, tu vas nous faire un premier jet, si tu es si cool que ça ! Ok ? C'est moi qui suis chargée de l'opération nettoyage, alors tu vas m'obéir.

- Eu… J'ai vraiment pas envie de toucher à ces histoires moi… Fit Vivaldus, se grattant la tempe.

- Si tu ne le fais pas gredin, je te jure que je te lie avec ce rat à moitié mort parterre et tu sauras ce que c'est la vraie souffrance physique ! S'écria la mage aux cheveux roses, menaçant de le frapper avec le balai.

- Oui, oui, madame, dit doucement l'autre, empoignant avec entrain l'objet et frottant déjà le sol maladroitement.

- Et plus vite que ça bon sang !

* * *

Jellal avait conduit Hugues jusqu'aux toilettes qui jouxtaient le bureau par une petite porte au fond et l'avait installé sur le reborde de la baignoire. Lui, se regardait avec méfiance dans le miroir, avant de soupirer.

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Non, mais quelle histoire ! Répéta-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit l'œuvre de mages assez puissants…

- Toi aussi tu as ressentis cette énergie magique, n'es-ce pas ? De quelle magie il peut s'agir ?

- D'invocation, je suppose, ou de communication animale… En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'animaux réunis vers un seul but. Ça ne peut être que magique.

- Nous sommes d'accord, Jellal fit une pause, regardant Hugues, couvert de marques noires sur son pantalon et de griffures sur ses mains. Hugues ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé…

- Non, ne vous en faites pas… A votre place, je me serais accusé aussi ! Ahah, mais ce n'est pas moi, malheureusement.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on peut avoir envie d'attirer autant de bêtes ici, ça me paraît insensé. Mais enfin… un ermite fou peut-être.

- C'est un de vos ennemis en tout cas… Quelqu'un qui a voulut semer le désordre juste avant la visite du conseil… Vous ne voyez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait contrôler les animaux de la sorte dans vos anciennes rencontres ? Demanda Hugues, relevant ses manches.

- Non… Personne.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant.

Et le souvenir encore bien imprimé de la veille leur revint. Le conseillé s'empourpra légèrement, avant de déglutir, tandis que Jellal s'approcha un peu lui.

- Il faut que tu te nettoies un peu Hugues, Soupira le maître, prenant les deux mains d'Hugues dans les siennes.

- Eu… fit ce dernier, vous êtes sûr ? Pas dans votre salle de bain quand même ! Je peux le faire dans celle réservée aux domestiques…

- Allons, pas de discussions toi ! Lave-moi tes mains déjà.

Jellal apposa les mains d'Hugues contre le lavabo, avant de faire couler de l'eau tiède. Hugues se lava les mains doucement, tandis que Jellal les lui massait avec du savon. Le jeune homme à la mèche blanche tremblait légèrement, sentant leurs doigts s'entrecroiser avec de plus en plus de précision. Bientôt, les bulles de savons s'émoussèrent et Jellal se mit dans le dos de son conseillé, collé contre lui.

- Maître… Murmura l'autre.

- Non, il n'y a plus de ça entre nous maintenant… En tout cas pas quand nous sommes seuls. Maintenant tu m'appelles Jellal…

Hugues soupira grandement, puis se regarda dans le miroir, lui, Jellal dans son dos qui l'observait et se cambra, fermant les yeux, comme après un choc.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Laissez-moi ! Cria-t-il en larmes.

- Hugues ? Jellal regardait son conseillé se plier au sol. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Non… Je ne peux pas, vraiment sire. Je… Je ne suis pas digne de vous…

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Pas digne de moi ? Tu dérailles ? Et Jellal saisit l'autre par le col.

- Vous allez me frapper ?

Jellal embrassa le jeune homme avec simplicité.

- Non… Jamais je ne ferais ça…

- Mais…

Hugues semblait tomber du ciel, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

- Sauf si tu me le demandes… Glissa Jellal.

- Mais… Attendez… Hier soir, vous… Je n'ai pas rêvé alors ? Il semblait épouvanté.

- Rêver de quoi ?

- Nous nous sommes… Embrassés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, ça c'est bien produit… Dit Jellal calmement, tenant toujours Hugues agenouillé au sol contre lui.

- Alors… Vous vous en souvenez aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi j'aurais dû ne pas m'en souvenir ?

- … C'est que, et Hugues se frotta le crâne avec gêne. Il est possible que je vous aie glissé un peu de somnifère dans votre potage hier soir… en vous l'apportant.

- Que… Comment ?

- Je me disais que comme vous aviez eu une dure journée, et que vous ne dormez jamais assez…

- Tu… m'as drogué en quelques sortes ? Jellal avait une mine interdite.

- … Oui, on peut dire cela… Et ce genre de médecine efface souvent la mémoire à court termes… S'inquiétait Hugues.

- Mais… Mais tu es formidable ! Et Jellal serra énergiquement Hugues contre son cœur. Tu es formidable Hugues !

- Mais… l'autre ne comprenait rien, plein de culpabilité.

- Tu es génial Hugues. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à tenter ce que jamais je n'aurais fait… C'est ton médicament qui m'a permis de passer la meilleure soirée de ma vie, loin devant toutes les autres… Je t'assure, très loin !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Jellal s'écarta, regardant intensément Hugues dans ses yeux sombres.

- C'est ton potage qui m'a libéré, enfin, disons décoincé. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs hier soir. Avec toi, j'avais… la sensation d'être au paradis, vraiment ! Comment t'expliquer… ? Mais c'est grâce à toi… Je me disais aussi que j'étais étrangement fatigué hier… Mais là… Alors c'est toi ? Et ta potion m'a d'un coup donné envie de tout te dire… Tout.

- Comment cela tout ? Hugues séchait ses larmes.

- Que je t'aime, que je t'aime encore et encore plus chaque seconde. Jellal fit une longue pause. Non mais, regarde-toi ! Tu es tellement crade mon pauvre ! Et Jellal rit avec férocité.

- … Je pensais que vous m'aviez juste embrassé comme ça, pour votre petit plaisir…

- Pas du tout… Et sache que cela fait longtemps, très longtemps que je ne m'étais autant attaché à quelqu'un… Tu es…

- ...Hugues, juste votre conseillé, enchaîna l'autre.

- Sans doute, mais tu es tellement plus que cela maintenant… Enfin, je le voudrais… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Hugues se mit à violemment rougir d'un coup, grimaçant même sous la surprise.

- Eh…

- Allez ! Accepte d'être plus que mon conseillé, d'être mon amant, mon amour, mon jeune homme à moi ! Je te garantis que tu ne le regretteras pas !

- Quoi, mais… Attendez, je ne sais pas trop…

- Mais, ça ne t'as pas plu ce baiser hier soir ? Demanda Jellal, incrédule.

- Eh bien… Si, sans doute… Mais c'était sous le coup de la fatigue… Et puis c'était… Enfin c'est mon premier finalement.

Jellal fit une pause, muet, avant de reprendre en s'exclamant gaiment :

- Qu'importe ! Je suis mordu ! Complètement mordu de toi ! Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te demander ton aide pour me soigner !

- Vous êtes malade ?

- De la plus belle des maladies !

Hugues recula un peu sa tête, avant de rougir encore plus.

- Eu… Mais vous êtes vraiment sérieux tout à coup ? J'ai l'impression que vous perdez la tête !

- Sans doute, mais c'est grâce à toi… Depuis que tu es arrivé ici je me sens tellement autre, tellement… moi ! J'ai l'impression que je peux être tout ce que je suis, sans retenue, sans amertume, sans regrets ! Tu es ma flamme !

- Alors… Vous… vous m'aimez à ce point… Hugues était sous le charme de son maître.

- Oui, dis-moi que tu acceptes !

- Je suis votre conseillé, et votre amant, tout ce que vous souhaitez, je suis franc. Il est vrai que vous ne m'êtes pas totalement indifférent…

- Je le savais... A vrai dire, les regards que tu me lançais, tout cela et bien plus encore me faisaient réfléchir.

- Je crois… Je crois que la passion nous fait parler en vers, ciel !

- Quelle merveille !

Et Jellal serra Hugues tout contre lui, le bonheur sur leurs visages.

**OOO**


	9. Chapter 9 : Gicleras

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**9 : Gicleras**_

* * *

Et puis il fallut sortir de la salle de bain – Meldy martelait énergiquement la porte, criant qu'elle avait fait son boulot, qu'il était tard.

- Oui, oui, on sort ! Pesta Jellal, serrant encore Hugues contre lui.

Tout cela allait trop vite, et personne ne semblait vouloir leur laisser du temps.

De retour dans son bureau, Jellal constata que c'était déjà beaucoup mieux : les livres écorchés de partout étaient soigneusement empilés, à côté des tapisseries maintenant en sale état, les pages salies rangées dans un coin, et l'air étaient déjà plus respirable. Reste que le sol était encore couvert de traces assez… suspectes ; voire malsaines.

- Quelle horreur, et le membre du conseil qui arrive !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Vous avez entendu ? Il arrive !

- Non ! Impossible !

Tout le monde délirait dans son petit monde et Vivaldus qui avait finit par se débarrasser de l'étreinte mortelle de Meldy courut pour sortir du maudit bureau. La mage aux cheveux roses fit un sourire de bienvenue à Jellal, avant de copieusement l'insulter :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-dedans toi ? On t'a appelé pendant je sais pas combien de temps !

- Du calme Meldy, du calme ! Tu as le chic pour nous inquiéter plus qu'il ne faut.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ton conseillé là-dedans d'ailleurs ? Demanda la femme, courroucée.

- Laisse-le donc, tu n'as pas à demander ce genre de choses, surtout sur ce ton, se défendit Jellal.

Mais Hugues se plaça plus près de Meldy, le regard défiant, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- Jellal et moi faisons bien ce que nous voulons, que cela te dérange ou pas…

Meldy, devant la soudaine attitude très sérieuse d'Hugues – elle qu'il l'avait toujours prit pour un petit homme sans défense et trop gentil, innocent, un gamin quoi – elle le regarda un peu énervée, avant de parler à nouveau à Jellal.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant que monsieur s'est décidé à sortir de son trou ? hein ?

- Tu vas finir les préparatifs Meldy, il faut qu'il y ait un tapis à l'entrée, le plus beau que l'on ait, du vin, de quoi manger pour lui et ses aides – il ne viendra pas seul – donc fait en sorte que tout se passe comme prévu…

- Sire, j'oubliais… commença Hugues.

- Jellal, ce matin, les animaux en montant ont fait un souk pas possible dans les couloirs, nous avons essayé de sauver les meubles, mais il reste une… une énorme… coupa Meldy.

- Un étron vers la porte d'entrée… finit Hugues, ennuyé.

- Oh… Alors…

Mais ils furent coupé dans leur inquiétudes quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'un grand homme à la maigre carrure et à la face sévère entra.

**- Alors vous allez vous décidez à m'appeler le responsable de cette guilde à la fin ?**

* * *

L'homme, d'un âge mûr, semblait en rogne contre Lob, le serviteur, qui courait après lui.

- Si vous cherchez Jellal, c'est moi.

Un curieux silence prit place, tandis que Meldy et Hugues se retiraient doucement sur les côtés, pour laisser place au nouvel invité, qui devait être le membre du conseil. Il en avait bien l'allure.

- Oui, Jellal Fernandez… Il n'est pas vraiment convenu d'accueillir quelqu'un comme vous l'avez fait, mais enfin… je suppose que votre toute nouvelle installation peut pardonner le manque atroce d'hygiène au sein même de vos – et il scanna de son regard intrigué la pièce encore en piteux état –, au sein de vos bureau…

- Je vous en prie, prenez place, proposa Jellal, s'asseyant à sa chaise favorite.

- Je souhaite que personne d'autre ne nous écoute, fit doucement l'homme, cet entretien tient de la confidentialité avec le conseil.

- Meldy, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

Meldy s'exécuta, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hugues restait bien sagement sur un côté, silencieux. Elle regarda avec rage Jellal, avant de partir en claquant violemment la porte.

- Eu… Bien, vous avez des aides ma foi… Bien bruyants… remarqua l'homme. L'autre aussi doit partir.

- Hugues est une personne de confiance ou un conseillé. C'est plus qu'un bras droit, c'est ma moitié, il sait tout et je lui dirai tout une fois que vous serez parti de toute façon, autant qu'il reste et vous. Et c'est en plus de tout cela un très bon conseillé.

Jellal lança un petit clin d'œil à son cher conseillé qui avala sa salive avec gêne.

- Dans ce cas…

* * *

- Vous êtes bien Gicleras du conseil de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda calmement Jellal, serrant ses poings.

- Oui, et l'homme prit place en face du maître de Crime Sorcière.

- A vrai dire, ne nous vous attendions pas aussi tôt, mais vu que vous êtes en avance, vous pourrez partir d'ici ayant vu le genre d'état dans lequel la guilde se trouve quand elle est attaquée.

- Ah vraiment ? Attaquée ? Et Gicleras sortit un calepin de son sac noir en cuir, avant de commencer à remplir des cases.

- Oui, ce matin même, un mage a lancé un sort de furie animale sur mon lit, expliqua Jellal qui prenait également des feuilles dans ses mains et écrivaient rapidement des détails. C'est bien ça Hugues ?

Hugues, toujours à sa place près de la bibliothèque, les regardaient tout les deux avec amusement. Car c'était tellement absurde, de les voir tous les deux ne plus que regarder leur bout de papier sur leurs cuisses. Il acquiesça à la question de Jellal.

- Ainsi, vous subissez les attaques récurrentes de guildes ennemies ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais en tout cas, il ne s'agit ni de la première attaque, ni de la dernière.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes une guilde particulière qui traite uniquement les cas des guildes clandestines dont plus personne ne veut, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est tout à fait ça… Nous luttons contre le mal, répondit Jellal, tendant la main à Hugues pour qu'il approche. Et ce n'est pas sans se faire des ennemis dans la région, voire dans Fiore tout entier.

Le garçon à la mèche blanche s'exécuta et vint rejoindre Jellal à son bureau, lui tenant même la main sous les yeux perplexes de Gicleras.

- … Ma foi, si vous êtes attaqué, vous pouvez toujours en parler au conseil, les gens vous écouteront si vous avez des problèmes…

- Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison de demander de l'aide… Surtout pas au conseil.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Notre réputation dans la résolution des problèmes d'état n'est pourtant plus à faire, il me semble ! S'exclama l'autre mage, frémissant.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas d'affaires d'état dont il s'agit justement. Il s'agit de petites histoires entre guildes qui se battent pour du pouvoir. En général, se sont toujours les mêmes histoires et les mêmes guildes idiotes. Surtout ces derniers temps.

- Enfin, si je suis venu ici, c'est justement pour parler de votre guilde. Vous savez que nous devons l'examiner soigneusement pour pouvoir l'agréer en termes de guilde officielle de Fiore.

- Nous n'avons jamais voulu êtres reconnus par le conseil. Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu vous demander de le faire, fit Jellal, dubitatif.

- Tout simplement car si vous ne le faites pas, vous êtes considérez comme une guilde clandestine, et ce genre de guildes n'est pas très apprécié justement. C'est le même genre de guilde que vous affrontez d'ailleurs. Vous ne trouvez pas cela paradoxal ?

- Personne n'a besoin de vos statuts d'officialité ou d'autres choses, seule compte l'action d'une guilde, pas son rang ni son appellation.

- Sans doute, mais je crains que le règlement interne de Fiore ne soit pas faire pour vous alors… Il y a un minimum de règles à respecter.

- Enfin, s'il faut passer par là pour avoir la paix, soupira Jellal.

- Vous avez déjà assez peu de soucis avec nous, croyez-moi. Nous pourrions êtres beaucoup plus embêtants si nous le voulions… fit Gicleras, doucement, à mi-voix.

- Alors que cela n'arrive pas par pitié, je suis déjà assez mal loti avec tous ces incapables qui viennent nous voir…

- Bien, je remplie ici une petite fiche concernant voter guilde je vais être franc : dans toutes les autres situations je vous aurais refusé le statut de guilde officielle. Je ne parle pas de l'accueil ni de votre standing, ni de rien de purement esthétique. Je parle surtout de ce que j'ai entendu et vu sur ma route. Vous êtes une guilde à ce point secrète que le peu de choses que j'ai appris en venant vous voir me fait plus penser à une guilde noire qu'à autre chose. Or vous vous targuez justement de n'en être pas une et de _lutter _contre les guildes noires. Une guilde clandestine qui œuvrerait pour le bien de Fiore ? Vraiment ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire…

- C'est encore votre sale histoire de statut, tout simplement monsieur… Nous n'avons jamais voulu la reconnaissance de qui que se soit, nous œuvrons dans le silence et la tranquillité, pour nous débarrasser des pires rejetons du monde magiques. Chaque jours des mages se croient plus forts que les autres et attaquent des gens qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Peu importe notre statut, nous nous devons de les aider. C'est comme cela que j'ai imaginé la guilde, pas autrement.

- C'est bien cela que je vous reproche, vous vous prenez pour des héros… Fit pensivement Gicleras. Et encore… Quels héros ? Vous massacrez des guildes entières sans vraiment vous renseigner auparavant sur leurs faits.

- Nuance, nous avons des espions qui travaillent pour nous et nous informent de leur activité.

- Vous vous considérer comme des juges donc…

- On ne peut pas dire cela. Je n'ai aucun jugement à avoir sur les gens, je ne représente pas la justice, vous pouvez avoir le monopole là-dessus, je m'en fiche royalement, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que ma guilde respire un air neuf et que le monde soit un peu moins menacé…

- Donc Crime Sorcière n'est pas une grande cour de justice ?

- Non, absolument pas, cela n'a jamais été notre manière de penser, fit Jellal, sûr de lui.

- Entendu, et Gicleras nota avec un grand silence quelques lignes avant de regarder, curieux, le conseillé à côté de Jellal. Et donc vous disiez que vous ne voulez pas de reconnaissance…?

- Non, aucune, de personne.

- Étrange, il semblerait pourtant que certains de vos éléments soient au contraire aptes à crier votre nom et scander des sermons un peu partout dans les villages aux alentours.

- Ah… Vivaldus… murmura plein de rancœur le maître de la guilde.

- Enfin, je peux sans doute réviser mon opinion sur vous et votre guilde si vous me parlez un peu de vos motivations… Pourquoi avez-vous fondé cette guilde et vers quoi tendez-vous actuellement, quel est l'avenir de Crime Sorcière ? Et Gicleras se gratta une oreille.

- Pour ce qui est de la genèse de la guilde… Elle est plus personnelle et ennuyante qu'autre chose, fit Jellal, serrant la main d'Hugues plus fort.

- Peu importe, allez-y, répondit Gicleras.

- Disons que je ne peux pas me résoudre à continuer de vivre simplement. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler – et Jellal avala péniblement sa salive sous les yeux inquiets de son conseillé – de… de la tour du paradis autre fois…

- Oui, effectivement, une sombre histoire, le monde a bien faillit connaître un grand cataclysme à cette époque, l'oreille de Gicleras le démangeait à nouveau.

- Oui, alors nous pouvons dire que j'ai été un des anciens responsables de ces évènements… Et croyez-moi, j'ai payé en parti pour mes fautes. Mais tout cela est du passé et je compte bien me retrouver dans des actions justes et claires avec les guildes noires. Je n'ai pas la volonté de tuer, simplement de faire cesser leurs activités. Je n'ai aucun mort à mon actif, s'il y en a, c'est que mes mages ont commis des bavures et j'en suis alors attristé et profondément dérangé. Tout ce que je souhaite pour l'avenir, c'est que notre famille s'agrandisse et s'améliore de jours en jours, pour pouvoir terrasser les prochains dangers qui guettent déjà les terres environnantes. Fiore est loin d'être un monde tranquille…

- Je vois… Continua Gicleras, toujours en train d'écrire.

- Vous semblez ne pas comprendre toute la volonté que j'ai mis à l'œuvre pour réunir ces gens démunis, ici, et leur trouver un chez-soi, parmi mes ruines, parmi mes anciennes toiles, mes anciens couloirs, mes anciens murs… Tout cela est un peu mon univers et maintenant il s'y retrouvent, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus beau là-dedans au final…

Gicleras se frotta une dernière fois l'oreille droite et toussota :

- Il s'agit donc plus de racheter vos fautes…

- Oui… Disons cela, si vous le voulez, même si c'est plus complexe.

- Bien, j'en ai assez entendu.

Gicleras se leva avec le solennel des dîners d'adieu, et serra la main à son interlocuteur, toujours sous les yeux tranquilles d'Hugues qui tenait encore Jellal par son autre main :

- Je m'en vais, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

- Vous… Vous partez sans me dire ce que vous faites de nous… S'étonna Jellal.

- Je pars parce que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Vous avez eu les bons mots. Je ne chercherai pas à vous officialiser au sein du conseil, cela ne vous serait d'aucune utilité et nous ne nous en porterions pas mieux. Je suis assez bon pour ne pas vous classer comme guilde clandestine, cependant… Pour l'instant, vous demeurez invisible, sans statut pour le conseil.

- Merci, c'est ce qu'il nous faut, nous n'avons pas besoin d'autre chose, dit Hugues avec bonheur.

- Oui, merci Gicleras, renchérit Jellal.

- Mais, il est clair de le conseil voudra des explications. Si je parvenais à réviser le règlement et à introduire une nouvelle sorte de guilde, je pourrais vous attribuer un statut qui vous conviendrait, et vous seriez tranquille… Par exemple, un statut de guilde « silencieuse », ou « secrète », « anonyme… » que sais-je encore.

- Peu importe, ce qui nous est cher, c'est de garder un maximum de transparence. Êtres reconnus, même par un mot étrange et unique de votre part ne nous ferait pas plus de bien.

- Je comprends, il m'est cependant impossible de vous laisser dans l'inégalité si vous restez et que vous vous installée définitivement ici. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous. Il y a un minimum de lois à respecter pour que tout le monde s'entende dans ce monde... C'est bien cela que nous recherchons tous au fond... l'entente générale.

Et l'homme se tourna vers la porte, rangeant son calepin soigneusement dans son sac, avant de partir en glissant :

- Que les bons vents vous portent…

* * *

Silence.

- Au revoir ! Lança Hugues, timide.

Jellal rit de bon cœur :

- Mon cher Hugues, il n'y a rien de mieux que toi pour me faire plaisir décidément… Quel personnage ce bonhomme… Une armoire à glace.

- Il vous ressemble par moments, dit l'autre, nonchalamment.

- Ah oui ? Non…

- Si, puisque je vous le dis, il est juste moins… pétillant que vous en ce moment…

- Ahah, mais, je ressemble vraiment à ce monsieur là ?

- Oui… Non, plus maintenant ! Hugues fit quelques tours sur lui-même, manifestant sa joie. Bien joué en tout cas !

- Oui, nous avons maintenant un statut de_ « Laissez-nous en paix et aller vous voir ailleurs ! » _Haha »

- Que dites-vous d'un bon déjeuner pour fêter cela ?

- Tu manges avec moi alors, je ne veux pas te quitter, dit Jellal, regagnant du calme.

- Entendu, Jellal, Hugues se rapprocha de l'autre mage.

Et le conseillé rougit quelque peu, sentant la main de l'autre mage remonter le long de son dos, avant d'atteindre ses omoplates.

- Avoue que tu aimes tout ça…

Hugues soupira lentement, sentant son corps défaillir.

- Oui… Vous êtes très doué avec vos mains…

- C'est la musique Hugues, toujours la musique…

Lob entra avec le plateau dans la salle, voyant les deux hommes dans une attitude peu convenable, il s'éclipsa aussitôt.

- Non, revenez Lob, apportez le repas jusqu'ici !

- Laissez-le, il a prit peur, dit Hugues.

Le valet entra timidement dans le bureau et apporta le plateau fumant jusqu'aux deux mages avant de faire une rapide révérence et de les laisser à leurs petites impertinences.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ?

- De la sole, Jellal…

**OOO**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jellal

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**10 : Jellal**_

* * *

- De la sole donc, viens, assieds-toi en face de moi, dit Jellal.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger en silence. Le maître de la guilde s'amusait à regarder son conseillé verser abondamment une tonne de citron sur son poisson et ajouter qu'il n'aimait pas quand « _cela sentait la mer_ ». Peu après, Lob entra – après avoir frappé cette fois-ci – et apporta deux parts d'un petit gâteau recouvert d'un fin glaçage blanc. Jellal huma les doux parfums qui s'en échappaient et leva son verre de vin à Hugues pour qu'ils puissent trinquer :

- Portons un toast, mon cher Hugues…

- Je veux bien, mais à quoi alors ?

- A… A nous deux.

Hugues pâlit quelques instants, avant de trinquer vivement son verre contre celui de Jellal – les deux verres faillèrent se briser d'ailleurs, sous la soudaine force du conseillé.

- Du calme mon grand haha !

- Pardon, je suis assez maladroit en ce moment…

- Tu ne l'étais pas avant ?

- Cela dépend… Je crois que, c'est une sorte de réaction à des situations… gênantes, Hugues but avec plaisir le vin et sembla aimer son âpreté.

- Ça m'aurait étonné en même temps, avoua Jellal. Tout à l'heure avec les animaux tu semblais si à l'aise et vif d'un seul coup ? On aurait dît un ange qui volait, sérieusement !

- Hahaha, non, vraiment ? Hugues riait avec un sourire très charmeur.

- Tu as donc du mal à être à l'aise quand je suis là ? Il regardait plein de désir le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- C'est plutôt tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de changer tellement rapidement depuis que je suis là.

- Tu as une nouvelle vie, j'imagine que ça doit être très différent de ce que tu as vécu là-bas, non ?

- En effet, très différent.

- Tiens… Je me demande… Parce que je ne te l'ai jamais demandé finalement… Tu… tu vis seul à présent ?

- Oui… enfin… Je suppose. Ici oui.

- Et avant d'arriver à la guilde, où étais-tu ?

- Je viens d'Onibus, il me semble vous l'avoir dit, non ?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié… Donc tu as vécu dans cette belle ville…

- Oui, longtemps, et seul… Mais je travaillais dans les fermes voisines.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'as amené à vouloir venir à Crime Sorcière au juste ? Et comment tu as connu la guilde d'ailleurs ?

- … Je… J'ai travaillé pour une guilde voisine de la ville et… Ils devaient étaient impliqués dans des histoires de meurtres, je ne sais plus très bien.

- De meurtres ? Jellal s'était arrêté de manger depuis un moment.

- Oui, et apparemment votre guilde les a délogés et punis. C'est comme ça que je vous ai rencontré. Enfin, que j'ai rencontré vos messagers. Un peu plus tard, en passant dans le coin, une dame qui tenait une auberge tout près d'ici m'a dit que c'était un homme assez jeune qui contrôlait la guilde, cela m'avait intrigué. Et puis, en m'approchant de vos terres, j'ai vu que vous aviez un parc, des fermes, des animaux, je crois que tout cela m'a plut assez rapidement et j'ai voulu vous rencontrer.

- Donc c'est un grand hasard…

- Oui, et j'ai bien fait de venir tenter ma chance ici au final, mon travail ici est tellement mieux que celui à Onibus.

- Tant que tu ne regrettes rien, soupira Jellal, moi non plus, je ne regrette rien.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, s'échangeant des petits regards complices, quand ils finirent par remarquer des voix étouffées derrière la porte qui semblaient se battre l'une contre l'autre. Des froissements de tissus et des coups contre la porte.

Et bientôt, avec un grand bruit étrange, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et Meldy suivit de Vivaldus tombèrent sur le sol – la pauvre jeune fille, écrasée par l'ex star du rock (bien qu'assez léger au final) cria de douleur.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, murmura Jellal, se levant doucement.

- Bouge-toi de là, sac à l'ail ! J'étouffe !

- Oups, pardon, dit Vivaldus, se relevant.

Meldy s'énerva un instant contre Vivaldus avant de prendre une mine toute gênée devant Jellal, toujours levé à son bureau :

- Ah… eu, je peux tout t'expliquer Jellal, nous… nous…

- Nous vérifions juste la poignée de la porte ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau…

- Les animaux ont du casser beaucoup de choses, alors on a voulu vérifié… tu vois ? Oh, regarde cher Vivaldus, ici, tu ne penses pas que la poignée est un peu cassée là ? Hein ? Et Meldy pointait du doigt un morceau de la poignée de porte qu'ils venaient de casser à l'instant en entrant.

- Oh…, je crois bien que tu as raison poupée…

Vivaldus se pencha pour regarder de plus près – ils avaient l'air fin - et Meldy, se vengeant du surnom que ce dernier lui avait donné, lui écrasa vivement le pied, avant de s'éloigner de lui pour gagner le bureau :

- Vous êtes remarquablement mauvais en mensonges vous-deux, déclara Jellal.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues maintenant, nous n'avons rien à faire de vos histoires à tous les deux. Je pense seulement que si cela te concerne, alors cela concerne également la guilde…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste de choses entre Hugues et moi. La guilde n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

- Si tu le dis, lança avec peine Meldy qui regardait Hugues depuis un petit moment.

- Meldy, dit celui-ci, je te remercie.

La jeune femme pâlit.

- Pou… pourquoi ?

- Pour l'aide que tu nous a apporté pendant le nettoyage, et Hugues se leva et fit une révérence.

- Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas Hugues, c'est mon travail après tout. J'y serais surement allé plus vite avec plus de monde… et de meilleurs aides (et elle fixa avec mépris Vivaldus qui se dépoussiérait les cheveux). Nous n'avons pas été géniaux sur ce coup là…

- Non, vous avez été merveilleux. Je crois que ce genre d'aventure est un peu exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Jellal, en effet.

- Alors nous avons réussi, malgré la surprise, a rendre le bureau convenable pour Gicleras.

- En effet.

- Bien, et Meldy repartit vers a porte, nous nous retirons, Jellal, tu as un rendez-vous qui arrive bientôt.

- Entendu, nous avons bientôt finis de manger.

Vivaldus lança un regard un peu perdu sur les deux hommes qui finissaient leur gâteau avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et Meldy. On entendit depuis l'intérieur de la pièce une nouvelle dispute entre les deux mages :

- Mais pourquoi il faut qu'il mange avec ce gars ? S'écria Meldy, certaine de ne pas pouvoir être entendue.

- Oh, arrête de parler tout le temps d'Hugues, tu ne pourrais pas changer de disque des fois ?

- Non ! Jamais ! Et toi, tu penses pas que j'en ai assez de voir tous ses cheveux qui traînent au sol ? Coupe-les tout de suite ! J'en ai marre ! Ils font peur aux enfants…

- Si tu crois que…

Mais il s'éloignèrent et on ne les entendit plus.

* * *

Hugues sourit un peu :

- On dirait que Meldy est jalouse de moi…

- Oui, je l'avais senti depuis ton arrivée, elle n'aime pas vraiment les gens qui me tournent autour comme ça.

- C'est plutôt le contraire pour l'instant, remarqua Hugues, c'est vous qui me tournez autour…

- Haha, oui, sans doute, je n'y fais pas vraiment attention.

- Je crois que c'est ça le plus grand changement, dit Hugues calmement.

- Ah ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- De vous.

Jellal sourit et prit la main d'Hugues dans la sienne.

- La seule chose qui me perturbe, reprit Hugues, c'est le regard des autres.

- Mais, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, tu sais…

- Je n'aime pas mentir. C'est peut-être dans vos habitudes à la guide, en tant que maître, de jouer un rôle, mais ça ne me plaît pas. J'ai pas été élevé pour mentir aux gens avec qui je travaille.

- … Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, rassure-toi. Même si tout ce monde est parfois très hypocrite.

- C'est ça qui me dérange parfois ici, les gens font semblant de vous apprécier. Ils vous voient, vous font des beaux discours, et quand je les entends dans les couloirs plus bas, ils racontent n'importe quoi sur vous… Faux-culs…

- Hahah, mais tout le monde fait ça Hugues, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire je sais bien que peu de gens ici m'aiment bien.

- Mais ils ne vous connaissent pas pour la plupart !

- En effet… Mais il faut dire que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts de mon côté : je reste ici à longueur de journée pour régler des affaires dans l'ombre. Je les comprends tout à fait.

- Pas moi, remarqua Hugues, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais toi, et Jellal serra la main de son partenaire dans la sienne, toi tu es particulier. Tu es plus qu'un serviteur, et tu le sais très bien…

* * *

Hugues ne dit rien, serrant à son tour la main de Jellal, un peu gêné. Puis on entendit une sorte de bruit de feuilles, de craquement, des pas sur un sol boueux et un souffle de femme. Aussitôt, Hugues s'attendit à voir une femme genre amazone rentrer en trombe dans la pièce, mais il n'en fut rien : une voix sortit depuis les hauteurs et les deux hommes regardèrent en l'air, la grande fresque où le visage d'Ultear apparaissait :

- Bonjour Jellal, bonjour… Hugues.

- Bonjour, firent les deux autres.

- Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je vous prévienne au plus vite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu Ultear ?

- Je suis près d'une cabane, non loin de la guilde, j'ai trouvé des choses assez intéressantes ici…

- Comment ça intéressantes ? Jellal était perdu.

- Il s'agit de ton histoire d_'yeux noirs_, j'ai déniché des preuves pour pouvoir trouver votre fameux ennemi.

- Comment… Comment tu peux être au courant ? Jellal fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est moi qui lui ait dit Jellal, moi, fit Hugues, presque triste. Je me suis dit qu'Ultear pourrait nous aider, puisqu'elle peut utiliser mieux sa magie...

- Ne t'en fais pas Jellal, Hugues m'a raconté ce qu'il fallait. Et j'ai pu ainsi mener ma petite enquête dans le coin.

- Ah ? Jellal était un peu étonné de tout ça.

- Je voulais t'en parler, dit Hugues.

- Non, tout va bien, je trouve juste cela intriguant que tu prennes de telles initiatives.

- C'est que… cette histoire me fait un peu peur… Avoua Hugues.

- Alors ? demanda Jellal, revenant à Ultear, qu'est-ce que tu nous a trouvé ?

- Je pense être tombée sur leur quartier général… Enfin, c'est assez misérable. On dirait une sorte d'antichambre de guilde avec des insignes un peu partout…

- A quoi ressemble l'insigne ?

- Ah… ce n'est pas très bien dessiné...

- C'est une forme ronde ? Ovale ? Demande Jellal.

- … Ovale, c'est un œil on dirait bien.

- Oui, c'est bien le même insigne que sur le bras du jeune homme qui est venu ici, annonça Jellal, satisfait. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit Ultear ?

- En fait, j'ai suivi les traces qu'il avait laissées dans la forêt avec l'aide de mon arc du temps… Si tu veux, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à lui en voyant quels arbres il avait endommagé sur son passage. C'est un grand enragé on dirait.

Hugues avait une mine perplexe.

- Bien, très bien Ultear, Hugues va aller te rejoindre. De mon côté, j'essaierai de savoir à qui peut bien appartenir la cabane dans laquelle tu te trouves.

- Elle est tout juste à côté du petit ravin, à l'est d'ici.

- Ah… Je vois où est le ravin, très bien, merci Ultear.

- Entendu, Hugues, tu peux venir si tu veux, dit la femme, envoyant un clin d'œil au conseillé.

- … J'arrive bientôt, répondit doucement celui-ci.

Le visage d'Ultear s'effaça bientôt dans les fresques murales et le silence reprit place. Jellal semblait écumer de joie :

- Ah, notre histoire avance d'un grand bond. Nous avons donc la localisation de leur satanée guilde. S'ils vivent bien dans une simple cabane, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir assez peu de fonds… Cette affaire devrait être réglée rapidement…

- Jellal ?

- Oui ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air pâle d'un coup Hugues.

- Je veux bien partir aider Ultear là-bas, mais j'ai une sensation étrange quand je pense à m'y rendre… Enfin, un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as peur, mais Ultear sera là pour te protéger, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- **Je suis assez fort pour me protéger seul !** S'écria Hugues.

* * *

Jellal avala sa salive, devant la soudaine force de caractère d'Hugues.

- Simplement, ajouta-t-il j'ai comme l'impression de partit vers quelque chose de vraiment dangereux. Et me savoir loin de vous m'ennuie…

- Ah… Hugues, tu es si beau quand tu parles ainsi, ahah… Jellal se leva et posa un bras sur l'épaule d'Hugues, avant de se blottir contre lui, mais tu n'as pas avoir peur… Tu peux me contacter via Ultear, et un jour je t'apprendrai comment communiquer avec moi, où que tu sois…

- Je veux bien partir, mais sans vous, j'ai l'impression de courir vers la mort…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Nous veillons sur toi, et puis…

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'accompagner Jellal ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?** S'exclama Hugues.

Le maître de Crime Sorcière resta sur l'épaule de son ami quelques instants, avant de soupirer :

- C'est quelque chose d'encore flou pour moi-même, mais je te garantis que je pourrais peut-être sortir d'ici bientôt… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre que toi, mais il y a bien une raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas quitter mon bureau depuis la construction…

- Et tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Non, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas... Cette histoire d'_yeux noirs_, il faut la régler en priorité, même si la menace a l'air faible, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on veuille nous déloger d'ici. Cet homme disait que nous avions une semaine pour décamper. Cela fait quatre jours...

- … Alors tu me diras un jour j'espère… J'aimerais pouvoir te voir autre part que dans ce bureau mal éclairé.

- Oui, très bientôt. Il nous faut encore du temps. Et si tu veux que tout cela s'accélère, arrête de t'inquiéter, je t'en supplie.

Hugues sourit, embrassant la main de Jellal :

- Oui, pas de soucis là-dessus. Moi qui pensais que tu avait juste la flemme, ou que tu avais peur des gens. Je suis rassuré…

- Haha, non, les gens ne me font pas peur…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut de faire peur ?

Jellal retourna la chaise d'Hugues vers lui et prit son visage dans les mains. L'autre l'embrassa immédiatement, confiant, et bientôt leurs souffles saccadés emplirent le bureau.

Leurs langues se collaient et ne se lâchaient plus, tandis qu'Hugues, animé par les récents évènements, frottait le dos de son maître avec passion – celui-ci émit quelques soupirs d'aise. Et leurs bouches rosées s'entrechoquaient plus vivement, jusqu'à ce que Jellal se retire :

- … Imaginer que je te perde, Hugues.

**OOO**


	11. Chapter 11 : Lob

_Hello tout le monde, je passe juste un moment pour m'excuser du retard et remercier les quelques personnes qui lisent la nouvelle. Et voudrais aussi simplement dire que les retours sont les bienvenus, même d'anonymes ! (c'est tomme ça que je postais mes avis avant sur le site). Je suis encore un peu un débutant pour ce qui est de l'écriture des fics donc n'hésitez pas!_

_J'espère tendre vers un texte de qualité et vous aime lecteurs :)_

* * *

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**11 : Lob**_

* * *

_Neverwinter Nights OST - Castle _

_OOO_

Le lendemain, Jellal se leva dans son grand lit, tout penaud. Un instant, il avait cru sentir à côté de lui, il pouvait presque le toucher, le bras d'Hugues l'effleurer.

Mais maintenant qu'il s'était levé, Jellal ne voyait plus qu'un lit vide tout tordu par une nuit agitée.

Il se frotta le crâne, perdu. Que c'était-il passé hier soir, après sa discussion avez le beau conseillé ? Il s'imagina un instant embrasser Hugues et le caresser lentement, tout en le conduisant contre le mur, et de nouveau l'embrasser…

Mais Hugues était partit vers _ces yeux noirs_…

Jellal commença a lentement rougir, sentir son ventre le serrer. Il s'imagina encore quelque instant avec Hugues (même au-delà des bienséances) et finit par entrer dans sa petite salle de bain.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son grand miroir et sortit un long rasoir d'une petite commode blanche sur le côté. Et alors qu'il taillait avec une grande attention – le rasage est un de ses grands plaisirs – l'image d'Hugues se dissipa derrière celle du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres qui était venu le voir quelques jours plutôt…

_Les yeux noirs_… où avait-il entendu ça ? C'était familier… Ou alors il avait dû l'entendre au hasard de ses rencontres. Une personne, vraiment ? Ou un lieu ? Un jour spécial ?

Et Jellal entendit alors Vivaldus crier dans un couloir tout proche (les murs sont peu épais dans l'établissement il semblerait), ou plutôt il chantait, ou il tentait de chanter, ou il chantait à sa manière. C'était de la musique bien expressive et agitée et sa voix résonnait dans les passages. Bientôt, Jellal sursauta en entendant la porte de son bureau quasi voler en éclats.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Demanda-il en sortant de la salle de bain, voyant l'homme tout de noir vêtu s'agiter.

- Yeah ! Enfin je te trouve Jellal ! Je vois que je te dérange ! C'est parfait ! Vivaldus s'assit sur le bureau, son regard malin directement rivé sur Jellal qui se débarrassait du reste de mousse sur son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… Vivaldus ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois enfermé de ce maudit bureau ? Je n'ai rien contre, je trouve ça même plutôt sympa comme idée… Et puis c'est parfait pour bien sentir le renfermé, mais tu ne penses pas que la guilde a besoin de toi ?

- Je sais bien qu'elle en a besoin, et rester ici ne m'empêche pas de m'occuper… Enfin, tu as finis de m'embêter ou tu vas rejoindre ta Meldy chérie ?

Vivaldus paru révulsé un instant, avant de tourner à la colère :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? Depuis quand cette furie m'intéresserait ! T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

- Allons, allons, Jellal fut prit d'un léger sourire, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène pour ça… Tu es toujours en train de la suivre partout où elle va…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est la morgue qui se fout des cadavres ? Cette harpie est toujours en train de me trainer derrière elle, sinon je n'y serai pas !

Vivaldus était rarement aussi énervé, ce qui amplifia encore plus le petit plaisir de Jellal.

- Bon, de toute façon vos histoires m'ennuient plus qu'autre chose… Dis-moi tout…

- Jellal, et Vivaldus regagna du sérieux, ton histoire de mission avec ton jeune conseillé chichiteux m'inquiète…

- Ah, vraiment ? Il t'arrive de t'inquiéter ?

- Oui, quand cela vaut la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Et tu seras gentil de ne rien dire sur Hugues…

- Non, je ne dirai plus rien sur lui, je vois bien que tu es complètement atteint mon pauvre Jellal. Tu lui voues une confiance sans fin on dirait. Sérieusement ! Cette mission est digne d'un vrai mage, comme moi, Hugues sait à peine se tenir debout et vous faire des compliments !

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Et où veux-tu en venir ? Tu veux prendre sa place ?

- Oui, laissez-moi botter les fesses de ce type qui se croit tout permis et qui insulte notre guilde !

- Pas question, c'est une mission parfaite pour Hugues, et de toue façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Si tu vas là-bas, tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses.

Vivaldus se recula un peu, vexé.

- En parlant avec Gicleras, continua Jellal, j'ai appris que récemment tu étais un peu plus violent qu'à l'accoutumé, pas vrai ?

- Je sais pas, je suis tombé sur des vraies têtes de mules l'autre fois à Edo, une bonne correction que je leur ai filé !

- Justement, et il paraît que tu as vanté les tes exploits un peu partout aussi. Tu seras aussi gentil de ne plus reproduire ce genre de comportement par la suite.

- Comme tu veux… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si ton conseillé revient pas… Vivaldus s'éclipsa par la porte du bureau, riant un peu.

- Hugues est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller ! Et puis il a Ultear avec lui !

- Celle là… Ajouta le grande homme en noir, avant de quitter le bureau.

Jellal resta quelques instants à sa chaise, avant de se lever pour s'étirer. Quelle tête à claque décidément. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas renvoyé finalement ? Il faisait bien son travail au moins ?

C'est vrai que, de sa position, Jellal ne pouvait pas vraiment voir grand chose. Rester ici toute la journée, c'était seulement entendre ce qui s'était passé depuis la bouche d'Hugues, et rien d'autre, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les activités de Vivaldus, sauf les plus extravagantes…

Un instant, il regarda de nouveau le petit insigne qui se trouvait près de son lit. Il se prit à de nouveau penser à des formes abstraites, puis, les images d'Hugues lui revirent de nouveau et une sorte de mélancolie s'empara de lui.

Il mit en marche le tourne disque, d'un léger mouvement de la main dans l'air, avant de s'assoupir.

* * *

Non !

Jellal se ressaisit et se leva vivement. Il ne fallait pas dormir. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Les phrases de Vivaldus se répercutaient sans fin dans son esprit. Effectivement Hugues pouvait être en danger. Même en se répétant qu'Ultear était avec lui, Jellal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Mais il était coincé, définitivement coincé…

Ou peut-être que…

Après tout, il n'avait pas essayé depuis avant-hier soir. Peut-être que ce qui s'était passé pendant les derniers jours avait changé les choses ?

Jellal, hésitant, s'approchât à petits pas de la porte de son bureau, encore incertain de l'issue de son action, redoutant le pire.

Mais plus il approchait, plus un petit espoir naissait en lui. Et si, effectivement, tout avait changé ? Que tout était finit ? Qu'il pourrait… ?

Jellal approcha sa main de la porte et la toucha, quelques instants. Il patiente, encore un peu, comme s'il fallait que celle-ci s'habitue à son contact, avant de descendre, la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, sa main vers la poignée de la porte.

Il prit la petit poignée d'ivoire dans sa main, doucement, avalant sa salive, puis il tourna, tout aussi doucement, plissant les yeux, se préparant à une explosion, un électrochoc, n'importe quoi de violent, mais rien ne se produisit et l'étrange couloir qui se trouvait devant son bureau lui ouvrit ses portes.

Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, Jellal pouvait entendre des enfants chanter plus bas – c'était l'heure de manger sans doute, Meldy faisait chanter les gamins pour les mettre en lignes et les préparer à déguster ses plats (des odeurs de pain chatouillèrent les narines de Jellal) – et Jellal fut comme percé par un peu de bonheur.

Oui, il pouvait, il pouvait…

Et Jellal fit un pas en avant…

_Dvorak, romance for piano and violin, opus 11_

…qui se bloqua dans l'air, comme s'il rencontrait une sorte de barrière invisible. Il retenta, plus vivement, avec ses mains, et il y avait une vraie barrière invisible, une vraie de vraie, qui le bloquait dans le bureau. Bientôt d'ailleurs, il ressentit une vive douleur le parcourir et la phase qui le séparait de l'extérieur – ce salse que représente l'encadrement de la porte – devint un instant d'un bleu vif et il reçu une lourde décharge dans ses bras, qui le fit tomber en arrière.

La porte se ferma devant lui pendant sa chute, et il trembla quelques instants sous le choc.

- Merde… Jellal serrait les dents et humait de rage. Il finit par fermer les yeux de peine et à cogner avec ses bras conter le sol, plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, quitte à se faire encore plus mal, pour se libérer.

Il était bel et bien enchaîné.

* * *

Lob vin apporter la salade du midi avec son éternel plateau. Quand il vit son maître, allongé au sol, en demi-sommeil, il s'arrêta tout de suite, laissant le tout à l'entrée et vint le secouer avec attention.

- Sire, Sire, Jellal ! Vous allez bien ?

- Ah ? Ah… Excusez-moi Lob, je me suis juste endormi…

- C'est ce que je vois, mais quelle idée de faire ça ici ! Lob essuyait comme il pouvait le col de son maître, avant de l'aider à se redresser.

- Lob, j'aimerais bien jouer aux cartes avec vous, cela ma fera passer le temps… Jellal se rassit avec peine à son bureau.

- Sire… C'est que… j'ai du travail en bas… Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser mais je crois que vous ne saisissez pas tout le chantier qu'il faut gérer.

- Ah… Je crois bien que j'en ai assez entendu là-dessus cher Lob, sers-moi plutôt ce que Meldy nous a préparé aujourd'hui…

- Entendu… Lob alla chercher le chariot avant de le placer tout près du bureau de Jellal, et de passer un rapide coup de torchon sur le meuble en bois.

- Lob, s'il vous plait vous pouvez quand même m'accorder une petite partie… ? Non ?

- … Je veux bien, si cela peut vous permettre de vous sentir mieux.

- Très bien, je vais chercher les cartes !

- Et ! Et la salade ? Lob semblait outré.

- Je la mangerai pendant le jeu ! S'écria Jellal.

Lob prit une tête déconfite.

* * *

- Ainsi, vous vouliez simplement de la compagnie, si je comprends bien…

- Oui… on ne peut rien vous cacher Lob… Et il déposa un as avant de poser trois autres cartes de cœur. Je gagne le pli tiercé !

- Je vous rappelle que je suis arrivé à votre service depuis les prémisses votre idée. Lob semblait un peu dépasser par la tournure de la partie.

- En effet, je m'en souviens bien. A l'époque où je pensais que créer une guilde était une tache facile.

- Et c'est loin d'être le cas…

Jellal posa une dame et prit deux cartes sur la pile.

- Le problème, c'est surtout tous ces gens qui viennent et me font perdre du temps, ça c'est le plus énervant !

- Sire… Jardin de dame Irlandais ! Lob posa solennellement trois dames depuis sa main, avant de tout rafler.

- Oh ! Quel jeu !

- Ahah, sire ne pourra pas rivaliser avec moi, je suis bien trop connaisseur en matière de jeu de cartes.

- Mais vous pourriez avoir la décence de me laisser gagner ! S'amusa Jellal.

- Ça ne serait pas amusant. Il faut bien que vous perdiez de temps à autres !

* * *

Et Lob prit une petite mine tout à coup, avant de parler d'une voix basse :

- Sire… Vous semblez assez différent depuis peu…

- Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde me le répète à longueur de journée… La guilde m'a changé patati patata, en attendant, je reste le même, ce n'est pas être enfermé ici qui m'a changé.

- Non, je parle d'un changement plus récent… Vous semblez plus heureux aujourd'hui… Beaucoup plus heureux…

Jellal ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, sentant un petit courant d'air frais traverser le bureau. L'instant était agréable tout à coup.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Peut-être depuis le début de la semaine, enfin… Oui, depuis que…

Lob parut gêner par la suite de sa phrase, aussi, il se tut et regarda son jeu avec ennui, avant de laisser tomber une carte sur la table, affichant un valet.

- Depuis qu'Hugues est arrivé ? Demanda Jellal, voyant la figure du jeune valet se dessiner sur la carte à peine posée.

- Oui…

- En effet, cet homme est en train de tout faire changer, c'est certain. Jellal sourit pensivement.

- J'aimerais simplement savoir… si vous cherchez de la compagnie en ce moment, c'est parce qu'il… il vous manque en quelque sorte ?

Jellal ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire, avant de laisser ses cartes tomber sur la table, s'avouant vaincu :

- … Oui, je suppose que tu l'as compris maintenant… Je tiens beaucoup à Hugues, et je pense sincèrement que cela est sur le point d'être réciproque… Ce jeune garçon ne connaît pas grand-chose à l'amour sans doute…

- Alors il s'agit de cela ? Lob respirait avec difficulté.

- Oui… Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais c'est bien le cas.

- Pas étrange non, juste… déconcertant. Je pensais que sire avait fait vœu de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Vous aviez bien renoncé à Erza pour cette raison, non ?

- Comment… ? Jellal fut comme percé à jour. Enfin, j'imagine que tout le monde a su pour nous deux… Mais maintenant ce temps est révolu… Depuis que la guilde s'est crée, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ce qui comptait vraiment dans mon entreprise, c'était le monde qui m'entourait. Fonder la guilde n'a pas été un travail d'homme solitaire.

Peut-être te rappelles-tu de mes idées de l'époque ? Nous étions trois. Meldy, Ultear et moi, et on avait envie de tout changer, de changer la face du monde.

En effet, peut-être que la guilde tend vers cela au final, qui sait ce que l'avenir pourra nous apporter… ? Cependant, la réalité est bien sûr assez différente. Tous ses problèmes administratifs… et bien sûr, la construction du QG… Des années après la tour du paradis, je restais convaincu que je devrais passer le reste de mes jours à expier pour mes crimes… J'étais devenu un être un peu méprisable sans doute, ne jurant que par moi…

Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'Ultear, Meldy et toi m'ayez suivi tôt dans mes délires. Délires parce que c'était encore une tour de paradis que je construisais finalement… Il fallait des mois de construction, des plans précis, du matériel, et bien sûr, des hommes et des femmes pour faire tourner les machines. Alors cela s'est goupillé, lentement mais sûrement… Et puis notre petit monde commence à peine à voir le jour maintenant… Jellal se frottait doucement la tempe tout en parlant, considérant avec bienveillance le valet devant lui. Je suppose qu'Hugues est la réponse à toutes mes angoisses.

Même si je n'ai pas vraiment respecté mes premiers serments – ceux qui m'empêchaient de me lier à quelqu'un – je reste convaincu que cela m'est possible… Je le peux. L'arrivée de mon conseillé à tout changé. Aussi, il est temps de s'arrêter de pleurnicher, de ne plus renier ses besoins, après tout, si j'ai envie de l'avoir près de moi et qu'il en a envie aussi, même si nous formons sans doute un couple singulier (et Jellal pensa amèrement à Meldy qui semblait l'aimer), qui est là pour juger dans cette guilde ? Nous sommes tous plus ou moins des gens cachés, pour la plupart des parias – regardez Meldy, regardez Ultear et Vivaldus – des rejetés comme moi qui seraient en prison pour leurs crimes s'ils n'étaient pas venu ici… Cette guilde est une sorte de refuge au final… Un agréable refuge où tout est encore possible. Même l'amour y est possible, même pour un borné comme moi…

Un petit vent caressa la chevelure de Jellal, faisant bruisser ses mèches bleues. Il finit par se gratter tranquillement la joue rougie par l'envolée lyrique de son discours avant de rassembler les cartes et de sourire à son valet. Lob, de son côté était concentré sur le visage de son maître, complètement absorbé par son discours, sans doute encore en train d'y réfléchir, repassant les mots dans sa tête pour faire fonctionner un cinéma intérieur.

- Il semble qu'Hugues vous apprécie beaucoup… Dit-il doucement.

- Je l'espère sincèrement… Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans lui aujourd'hui. Le temps me dira si j'ai eu raison de m'enticher lui.

- Vous avez eu raison, et qu'y pouvez-vous ?... Je suppose que je ne peux qu'approuver cette relation, qui vous fera le plus grand bien ! Et Lob ramassa les cartes que lui tendait son maître, avant de lui serrer la main avec bienveillance. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Jellal, j'en ai l'intime conviction désormais…

- Merci, fit Jellal, regardant Lob partit délicatement avec le chariot, dans un dernier long glissement métallique.

- Et après tout – Lob tourna sa tête vers Jellal, le visage emplit de sympathie – le bonheur du maître fait le bonheur de la maison…

Sur ces mots, Lob partit et Jellal resta quelques secondes sans rien faire à son bureau. Il eut soudain l'envie de sortir, de tout détruire dehors, de courir dans les champs.

Il s'élança à la fenêtre, et voyant comme le temps devenait radieux, s'étira de bonheur devant la fenêtre.

- Ah… Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons dire à tous ces gens de quoi il retourne, Hugues. Reviens vite.

**OOO**


	12. Chapter 12 : La femme à la capuche

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**12 : La femme à la capuche  
**_

* * *

Jellal resta ainsi, l'épaule contre la grande fenêtre, à contempler l'extérieur, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons dire à tous ces gens de quoi il retourne, Hugues. Reviens vite. »

Il se répétait ses derniers mots, jusqu'à les chuchoter.

Où était Hugues à présent ? Et surtout… Etait-il toujours en sécurité, même dans cette cabane ? Ultear était la meilleure personne à qui le confier, elle était si généreuse et tranquille avec les autres, un rien téméraire mais après tout… Ce n'était pas plutôt Jellal, lui, qui était l'éternel téméraire de la maison ? Sans doute… Comment Hugues, ce jeune homme si beau, tout droit sortit de la campagne, si sensible pouvait lui trouver quelque chose… ?

Un instant, Jellal eut la désagréable sensation qu'Hugues pouvait ne rien ressentir pour lui, et simplement faire semblant, voire se forcer, prétendre l'aimer… Ce sentiment atteint son paroxysme quand Jellal se rendit compte qu'il lui était toujours impossible de sortir d'ici… Bloqué, définitivement…

Comment aimer quelqu'un qui passe ses journées dans un bureau étrange et bien sombre ? Comment alors que Jellal est si froid d'habitude ? Peut-être est-il devenu un peu différent à l'arrivée du jeune conseiller ? Peut-être que Lob, Ultear et même Vivaldus avaient vu juste, qu'il a vraiment changé depuis son entrée en scène...

Hugues… Est-ce de la magie ? Est-ce un sortilège ? Mais en tout cas, cet homme a prit son cœur…

L'horloge sonna les deux heures et Jellal s'étira de nouveau, de plaisir cette fois-ci, comme soudainement regagné par une mystérieuse énergie. (Non, Hugues ne pouvait pas faire semblant, et Jellal sentait que cette relation n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements).

Alors le maître de la guilde partit vers son bureau et regarda avec curiosité son carnet de rendez-vous. A sa demande, Lob y a retiré les noms de futures personnes qui viendront le visiter, mais les horaires étaient encore inscrits. Alors…

Et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

- Vous ! Cria une vieille dame en écrasant sa canne de bois contre les pierres du sol.

- Oui, moi ? Demanda Jellal, un peu apeuré.

- C'est bien lui ? Demanda la femme, regardant dans son dos deux petits êtres emmitouflés dans des manteaux et écharpes bien renforcés (malgré le beau temps décidément…).

- Oui ! c'est bien lui ! S'exclama le premier.

- Je reconnaitrais ses cheveux horribles entre milles ! Ajouta le second.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jellal pour reconnaître derrière la dame les deux lourdauds qui lui avaient rendu visite il y a quelque temps.

- Oh… non… Fit-il doucement.

Le sale trio rentra à la hâte dans le plus complet désordre et la femme qui semblait mener la danse s'avança droit vers Jellal avant de tenter de lui mettre une gifle. Cependant, le mage en maître para le coup et prit la main de la femme dans sa poigne sévère :

- Oh… Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me ramener ces ceux-là à l'intérieur madame, il m'ont déjà assez emmerdé comme ça !

- Justement ! Il paraît que vous avez été odieux avec mes deux amours ! Il serait temps de vous expliquer !

- Parfaitement ! Lâcha Zack au fond.

- Oui, parfaitement ! Scanda Buck qui n'était visiblement pas en reste.

Les deux petits personnages au fond du bureau portaient béquilles et bandages, ils s'entremêlaient d'ailleurs autour de leur chevilles et bien vite, les deux hommes tentèrent de se défaire de leurs liens mais ils ne firent que s'empêtrer d'avantage.

Deux momies ridicules.

- Il paraît que vous avez été odieux avec mes deux amours ! Je veux des explication ! Cria la jeune femme. Et vous ne me faites pas peur avec votre air sérieux ! Il paraît aussi que c'est vous qui dirigez cet établissement ? A la bonne heure ! Je suis tombée sur _LE_ grand prêtre de la décoration il semblerait ! Mes deux nounours m'ont raconté des détails par-ci par-là, mais ce que je vois aujourd'hui me révulse, me fait horreur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

- Si vous le dites… lança pensivement Jellal, redevenu tranquille.

- Hein ? Et vous osez remettre nos goûts esthétiques en doute ! Je vais vous dire ! Il y a une honte a avoir jeté comme vous l'avez fait mes deux saucissons chéris depuis votre fenêtre (ils m'ont raconté, vile, oh vile que vous êtes!) mais recevoir ici des gens, appeler cela un bureau (que nous pourquoi pas un débarras, un sale grenier, voire même un rien du tout, après tout c'est surtout un sacré néant de goût) témoigne d'une repoussante laideur d'âme ! Vous nous écœurez monsieur ! Parfaitement ! Et je dois dire que toute votre guilde l'est toute aussi ! Repoussante ! Et vous n'avez pas idée le mal que vous pouvez faire aux gens et à leur yeux, quand ils viennent vous voir, avec de bonnes intentions, pourtant avec de belles idées en têtes, contant fleurette pourquoi (il fait si beau d'un coup après tout) mais non ! Vous nous imposez votre carcasse de manoir bizarroïde, laid ! Laid ! Laid toujours ! Et le pire monsieur, vous voulez vraiment savoir ? C'est bien votre indifférence, là, maintenant je la vois, encore plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre, vous l'avez cette indifférence, mon dieu que j'ai peur ! (et je tremble dans mes bas en vous voyant !) mais en plus vous ne faites aucun commentaire, rien pour m'arrêter ! Vous êtes le pire des idiots et des lâches, en ce moment même, là, dans votre pire des attitudes, atroce !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais… Dit doucement Jellal qui savourait le monologue de la vieille dame depuis le début.

- Mais quoi ? Enfin il se réveille ! Peut-être qu'il pourra enfin faire quelque chose cet abroutis ! J'exige des explications, enfin !

- Quels sont vont liens avec ces deux énergumènes ?

- Mes deux gros boutons d'or ? Oh, je les aime comme si je les avais fait monsieur le défenestreur, comme si je les avais pondu en même temps ! Car ils sont né le même jour monsieur, oui, le même et unique jour, le plus beau sans doute… Et elle versa une larme. Mais vous avez trahi cet amour ! Cria-t-elle d'un coup.

- Oui ! Vous l'avez détruit ! Dit Buck.

- Maman, il nous a traités d'énergumènes ! Venge-nous ! Notre guilde va vous détruire ! Fit son frère (apparemment jumeau !).

- Oui ! continua Buck, maman va vous atomiser ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sale guilde !

- Mes pauvres bouchons de liège… Mes crapauds tout beaux, je vais arranger tout, absolument tout ! Dit la vieille dame, plissant ses yeux de tristesse. Je le ferai tourner ce malandrin, tourner et encore tourner pour toujours ! Absolument tourner ! Oui, absolument ! Il ne s'en remettra pas. Il tournera même s'il le faut jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Pour avoir salit notre réputation à Lamia Scale, le malandrin décidément ! C'est bien ce que je ferais ! Le faire tourner ! Et puis s'il résiste encore je le ferai tourner à l'envers s'il le faut, le faire tourner encore dans d'autres sens que moi-même je n'ai pas encore essayé, oui ! Et puis ça continuera ainsi et si jamais, avec la once de bonté que peut-être, je pourrais lui accorder - après des jours à le torturer bien sûr et des centaines de supplications de sa part -, j'accepterais peut-être de m'arrêter ! Et là ! Bim ! Choc ! Retour à la réalité ! Mort subite peut-être même ! Il souffrira tellement ! Hahaha !

Jellal, qui était restait silencieux jusqu'alors, une main sur son menton, lascivement à l'écoute de cette fantastique oratrice et joignit ses deux mains pour pulvériser un parfum qui fit tomber à la renverse les trois personnes devant lui.

- Je comprends d'où ils tiennent leur capacité… **A ME FAIRE CHIER ! Parfum : **_**Kōsui san tawagoto**_

Le trio s'effondrait et Jellal appela Lob en vain (il devait être occupé avec l'invité de cet après-midi) et se dit que finalement, sa décoration manquait peut-être un peu de corps au repos, lâchement étalés sur le parquet aussi il sourit un coup et fit mine de somnoler un petit moment.

* * *

Et puis on toqua à la porte, des gens entrèrent, habillés assez pauvrement, Jellal les invita à s'assoir. Ils étaient trempés (allez savoir pourquoi) et tremblaient un peu. La vue des trois démons parterre les dérangea un peu, puis ils s'y firent, comme dans une indifférence générale.

- Allons… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici mes amis ? Demanda Jellal, conciliant.

En face de lui, deux femmes assez jeunes, portant sur leurs épaules découvertes des marques de guildes identiques. La première fille, celle de droite, avec ses longs ongles noirs parla la première, posée :

- Nous avons eu vent des succès que votre guilde avait dans les démantèlements de guildes noirs, nous voulions vous rendre visite…

- Hmm, fit pensivement Jellal. Mais vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour nous faire des compliments je suppose…

- Non, assurément, reprit la femme à droite, je me présente peut-être d'abord : Alyzée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à des gens de cette façon, mais notre situation actuelle est bien embêtante…

- Je vous écoute ! Je suis là pour vous aider très chère. Des bandits vous menacent ?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela… Dit toujours la première.

- Mais de qu'elle guilde êtes-vous au fait, je ne crois pas reconnaître cette insigne… à moins que…

- Nous venons d'une guilde, cela n'a pas plus d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous veniez avec nous.

Jellal marqua une pause, embêté. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de son bureau de toute façon, mais la perspective de suivre ces deux femmes, sur le champ (elles semblaient pressées, surtout la deuxième, encore d'avantage préoccupée) alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous refuser votre aide, nous avons actuellement de gros problèmes à régler et nous avons besoin de vous.

- Pourquoi faire appel à une guilde cachée comme la notre ? Il y a de nombreux autres moyens après tout…

- Parce que… Vous êtes la seule vraiment intéressante sur ce point, c'est tout, répondit la même fille.

- Humm, mais avec si peu d'éléments, comment voulez-vous que je vous suive. Vous me demandez en plus de ma déplacer personnellement, c'est bien ça ? Je regretter mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, tout simplement. Sans doute mes aides vous apporteront secours mais je ne peux que les superviser.

Mais la seconde femme qui s'était alors contenté de fixer Jellal avec mépris, sous sa petite capuche violette, finit par lâcher un soupir et parla avec une tristesse et un ton monocorde plus que perturbant :

- Ce n'est pas pour discuter des raisons de notre venue ici que nous sommes là. De toute façon nous pourrions, comme vous le pensez sûrement, aller voir ailleurs, mais nous sommes là alors n'en parlons plus, nous vous avons choisis et nous avons nos raisons c'est ainsi.

Maintenant, peut-être que vous daignerez savoir de quoi il retourne et si je vous disais que des vies sont en jeux dans cette histoire ?

Non seulement des vies de mages mais sans doute des vies de civils, d'habitants qui n'ont rien demandé à personne ? Peut-être est-ce du concret que vous voulez entendre pour oser nous accepter, pour nous faire confiance et nous accorder l'honneur de votre aide, peut-être es-ce cela, du concret, du mort, du danger, du sensationnel ? Peut-être est-ce donc comme cela que vous marchez ? Que vous pouvez daigner vous lever et marcher ? C'est donc comme cela que vous fonctionnez ?

La voix de la jeune femme finit par résonner dans la tête de Jellal… Où avait-il entendu une pareille voix ? Et surtout ! Pourquoi cette capuche ? Pourquoi ce visage couvert et cette expression dénuée de sentiment ?

- Je… Si vous me disiez où aller et quand, la nature du problème…

- Il s'agit d'un camp de mages tourmentés qui viennent attaquer une partie de notre village… expliqua sereinement l'autre, démêlant des cheveux bruns.

- D'où venez-vous au juste ? demanda Jellal.

Le maître de la guilde vit la bouche de la seconde femme se crisper, comme sous la colère ou une grande souffrance, aussi il se tût un instant et attendit une réponse.

- D'Ambre, c'est un petit village à l'est d'ici, rajouta la première.

- Je connais bien cet endroit… fit pensivement le maître de la maison. Mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre… Définitivement cela m'est impossible. J'enverrai des hommes là-bas. J'en connais certains qui seraient ravis d'y venir.

Jellal repensa un instant au lapin préféré d'Hugues, lui aussi, il s'appelait Ambre... Quel beau nom décidément.

La femme à la capuche soupira grandement et Jellal vit sa bouche se crisper encore d'avantage.

- C'est bien simple… Vous y viendrez, un jour ou l'autre vous y viendrez. Allez on s'en va !

L'autre femme hésita puis se leva à contrecœur pour imiter la femme à la capuche.

Jellal, une fraction de seconde sentit d'un coup comme quelque chose d'extrêmement familier le parcourir… Non seulement il lui semblait revoir un instant la figure des Yeux noirs, ce jeune gars qui était venu le menacer il y a de cela quelques jours déjà, et en même temps une présence plus ancienne encore, vraiment plus ancienne. Les souvenirs flous et douloureux de la tour du paradis refirent surface et il sentit qu'il perdait quelque chose au fond de lui.

Qui était cette femme bon sang ?

Jellal se ressaisit bientôt – il avait simplement attendu et regarder les deux mages partir lentement de la pièce – avant de se lever, inquiet :

- Eh ? Qui êtes-vous ?

L'Encapuchonnée se retourna, presque souriante.

Il y eut une pause et Jellal frissonna.

- Je vous reconnais… Enfin, j'en ai bien l'impression.

La femme se détourna encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Imbécile… Si seulement tu savais ce qui t'attends… »

Et Jellal se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul dans le bureau.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent et il finit par taper un grand coup sur la table.

Cela suffisait ! Il en avait assez de ce silence tout autour, de ces histoires de menaces, de non-dit, de piège, de guildes noires ou on ne sait quoi d'autre, mais surtout de sa solitude ! Marre ! Marre ! Au point de vouloir tout de suite se jeter, lui aussi par la fenêtre, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était définitivement bloqué… Et cela le rendait malade.

Bloqué, enfermé, isolé…

Et Hugues qui ne revenait pas…

Jellal s'accroupit et prit sa tête entre ses mains avec rage.

_- Reviens… Reviens Hugues… Reviens ou je deviens fou !_

**OOO**


	13. Chapter 13 : Changement de point de vue!

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**13 : Changement de point de vue !**_

_**(Les coulisses du manoir)**_

* * *

**XX**

Alors que Jellal désespérait sur le sol de son bureau, une forme rousse s'approcha de lui doucement et sembla s'immobiliser devant lui.

Devant Jellal, Ambre tendait maintenant son petit museau en faisant le beau sur ses deux petites pattes, comme pour attendre quelque chose.

Le maître de la guilde sourit d'un coup et approcha délicatement sa main de l'animal.

C'était Ambre, la seule part d'Hugues qui lui était accessible. Aussi Jellal serra fort la bête contre son cœur, quitte à un peu l'étouffer.

Oui, c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'Hugues, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Mais comment faire pour retrouver son amant ? Comment faire pour communiquer ? Ultear avait le don de pouvoir apparaître dans sa peinture murale, mais c'était elle qui décidait de prendre contact avec lui ? Tant qu'elle ne jugerait pas bon de le faire, il resterait sans nouvelles de son conseillé.

La situation l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Il regarda un long moment je petit lapin qui le fixait depuis un bon bout de temps, mâchouillant légèrement sa veste.

Ce regard d'ambre, cela apaisait Jellal comme jamais.

Et puis il eut une idée.

* * *

L'horloge sonna quinze heures.

Le jeune homme se leva et déposa le lapin sur son bureau, à même les feuilles et les documents divers.

Jellal se rappela d'un coup les paroles d'Hugues sur les capacités de ces animaux, comme quoi on pouvait les dresser. C'était idiot, désespéré, mais peut-être que l'animal pourrait retrouver son maître… Peut-être il pourrait le rejoindre, il n'était pas si loin après tout.

Plan insensé, complètement inutile peut-être (après tout les lapins n'ont pas l'odorat des chiens ou même des chats), mais d'un coup, Jellal avait envie de tenter quelque chose. Et même, il commença a s'imaginer que ce lapin était une sorte de symbole asse explicite d'amour. Tout l'amour qu'il portait à Hugues. oui, c'était bien un plan des plus romantiques.

S'il pouvait y avoir un peu de folie ou de miracle sur Earth land, peut-être le lapin pourrait retrouver son maître par une sorte de lien sensoriel !

Quoi de plus beau si le plan marchait réellement ? Jellal écrirait un message d'appel à l'aide à son cher Hugues, le lapin irait rejoindre son maître sous les ordres de Jellal et bientôt, le fameux conseillé recevrai le message…

Mais que lui dire au final ?

Peu importe. Mais il fallait faire vite. Les heures étaient des jours entiers. Cela faisait moins d'un jour que les deux hommes étaient séparés mais pour le pauvre mage s'en était beaucoup trop. Une éternité. Et tous ces gens qui défilaient pour l'ennuyer n'arrangeaient rien à son manque de patience.

Aussi, Jellal s'empressa de prendre une petite feuille de papier et de commencer à écrire vigoureusement avec de l'encre noire quelques mots.

Il finit son message, satisfait, par la mention _« Appelle-moi. Demande à Ultear de t'apprendre à me joindre, cela te servira plus tard. Mais fais vite… Tu me manque atrocement »._

Puis, dans un petit geste placide, il prit un joli ruban tout violet et alla décorer le cou du lapin (sans l'étrangler), pour y accrocher le message roulé en parchemin, avant de se placer face au lapin, qui, gêné, se grattait compulsivement le cou.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas quoi attendre de l'autre, puis c'est finalement Jellal qui vint caresser un instant le front d'Ambre et de dire calmement :

- Mon cher, maintenant je ne peux compter que sur toi.

L'autre ne semblait pas broncher, mais Jellal ne découragea pas et il dit plus sérieusement, plus fort aussi « _Ambre _», sur le ton d'un ordre. « Tu vas aller trouver ton maître avec ce message en parfait état ! Tu n'a pas intérêt à le décrocher et à en faire de la charpie ! Ni à le manger ! Crois-moi ! »

Ambre recula un peu, impressionné, semblait comprendre qu'on le menaçait. D'ailleurs, Jellal ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Je te préviens, si tu ne rapportes pas illico ce message en bonne et due forme à mon cher Hugues, je te livre à Meldy et elle se fera un plaisir de te cuisiner ! J'en suis sûr !

Le lapin bondit sur place, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait tout comprit et descendit en sautant avec une grande agilité du bureau, avant de courir vers la porte.

Jellal, amusé et satisfait à la fois, ouvrit la porte d'un geste et l'animal en profita pour commencer à sortir.

_Maintenant tu seras mes yeux…_

Et Jellal prononça quelques mots et une incantation magique fut prononcée. Bientôt, une petite tache verte apparue sur le dos de l'animal qui venait de passer la porte.

Le maître de Crime Sorcière sourit et se posa à son bureau, fermant les yeux et se laissant porter par les visions.

* * *

**XX**

* * *

Ambre descendit quatre à quatre les marches en bois de l'escalier. C'était sombre, lugubre, mal entretenu, et surtout bourré de personnes qui dormaient un peu partout.

Jellal, qui voyait désormais tout grâce à la balise magique avait l'étrange sensation de complètement redécouvrir sa guilde. Lui qui ne sortait jamais de son bureau, le voilà à parcourir à la hauteur d'un lapin les couloirs de son établissement.

_Curieuse sensation._

Ambre sembla se calmer un instant, récupérant un peu après son effort en bas de l'escalier. Il était dans un corridor où des gens se pressaient un peu partout.

_Jellal n'avait pas que des fainéants à ses ordres, c'était bon à savoir._

Le lapin s'était posé contre un petit meuble en bois, sur le sol carrelé qui devait être froid. En effet, l'animal quitta bien vite cet endroit, passant entre les jambes d'un gardien qui ne l'avait pas vu pour atteindre les cuisines.

_Mais pourquoi cette bête se dirigeait vers les cuisines tout à coup ? La sortie était à portée de main !_

Ambre gambadait tranquillement, comme sur son territoire, entre les pieds des gens ceux des meubles.

Plusieurs fois, Jellal pu observer des ouvriers travailler le bois, la pierre, tailler des pans de murs voire des morceaux de vitres et les poser. Le chantier continuait dans un petit chaos intérieur et de la poussière blanche voletait un peu partout au dessus des têtes.

Vivaldus état en train de chanter à vive voix son nouveau single, prenant en main pour micro le bout d'un manche à balais, tout en nettoyant maladroitement le parquet d'un couloir.

_No comment._

_Et il n'était pas sensé partit très loin s'amuser tout seul lui d'ailleurs ?_

* * *

L'animal continua sa route avant de croiser deux hommes qui se reposaient dans un coin. Un peu plus loin, des enfants jouaient avec la fameux Meldy (un équivalent de _Un deux trois, soleil_ que l'on appelle ici _Trois Deux Un, Sirop ! _(Jeu qui existe vraiment )).

A la vue de l'animal tout poilu, Meldy ne pu s'empêcher de crier un instant, avant de sauter dessus pour l'attraper.

_Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Lâche ce lapin Meldy !_

- Sale bête ! On a assez de travail comme ça sans que tu viennes tout ruiner !

- Eh ! ça ne serait pas l'animal domestique de notre cher Hugues ? Demanda un des hommes qui se reposaient.

- Ah oui ? Hugues a un lapin domestique ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! Je m'en souviens bien. Il y tient beaucoup.

En entendant cela Meldy fut tout d'abord comme heurtée, un peu triste, puis elle fit une moue dubitative, pour enfin faire naître un sourire diabolique sur son visage :

- Vraiment ?

- Oh… Meldy, je n'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas faire de mal à cette petite boule de poil ! Dis l'un des deux mages sur le banc.

- Moi ? Demanda innocemment Meldy. Non ! Jamais de la vie !

Et son obscur sourire continuait de grandir.

_Medly, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas faire souffrir Hugues comme ça ? T'en prendre à une pauvre bête._

- Je vais simplement le prendre et l'emmener bien loin d'ici, l'enfermer même…

Medly tenta de prendre l'animal dans ses mains, mais Ambre était agile et il fit quelques pas de coures pour se réfugier sous le banc.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu l'attaques ? il ne t'as rien fait !

- Il va salir la maison s'il reste ici ! Et ce maudit Hugues ne mérites pas d'animal de compagnie !e Est-ce que j'ai droit à un animal de compagnie moi ? S'écria la femme.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux animaux toi d'ailleurs ?

- Mamaaaan ! Mamaaan ! Criaient des enfants depuis la salle à manger plus loin.

_C'est un grand foutoir décidément._

- Je crois que les gamins t'appellent Meldy ! Trois deux un, sirop c'est sympa comme jeux mais j'imagine qu'ils doivent en avoir marre, je les comprends bien, c'est ennuyant de toujours refaire les mêmes choses.

- Ah ! J'en ai marre d'eux aussi ! Si je pouvais ne pas être la seule à m'occuper des orphelins dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi vous le faites pas vous ?

- Nous ? demanda, incrédule, l'un des deux sur le bac. On l'a jamais demandé.

- C'était plutôt toi il me semble qui demandait toujours à les avoir avec toi… Tu adores les enfants !

- Oui, concéda Meldy, certes, mais au début ils étaient cinq seulement ! Regarde ce chahut ! On ne peut jamais les satisfaire !

- Il fallait défléchir un peu plus avant d'en prendre une vingtaine… Dit pensivement l'un des mages.

- Mais je n'ai pas choisie moi ! Les guildes noires regorgent d'orphelins ! Crime Sorcière s'est remplie de bambins à cause de tous ces mages incapables de ne se retenir de copuler !

Ton langage, remarqua l'un des mages.

- Haha, eh, ils copulent comme des lapins quoi ! Haha ! Fit l'autre mage en fermant les yeux, fier de sa blague des plus nulles.

_Amateur._

(Auteur et Jellal qui se serrent la main)

- Je t'emmerde ! Et puis si encore c'étaient mes enfants… Mais il ne sont même pas à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

- Mamaaan !

- Je te signale qu'ils réclament leur sieste là…

- Vas leur donner leur sieste toi ! Si tu es si malin ! Vous faites quoi au juste ici ?

- Et toi alors ? A pourchasser un lapin ?

- Nous, on se repose après un travail mérité…

- Mamaaaan !

- Galèerre… Fit pensivement Meldy, se couchant sous le banc pour voir si l'animal y était encore.

Elle pu distinguer, entre deux regards perçants, le ruban et le message que l'animal portait.

- Eh… Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- De quoi ? Demanda celui qui ne s'était pas endormi.

- Ce lapin a un truc au cou… On dirait qu'il porte un message, comme les pigeons.

- Tu m'en diras tant… Bon, laisse-moi m'endormir maintenant et laisse cette bête tranquille.

- Mais je te jure ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu vas réveiller l'autre ! Chut !

Medly, abandonnant avec méfiance l'animal fit quelques pas de côté. Elle attendit un peu, entre les cris que l'on entendait depuis la salle à manger, les ronflements de l'un des mages et les regards maussades du dernier sur le banc, elle attendit puis abandonna ambre qui était toujours caché sous le banc, à contre cœur, pour rejoindre les enfants.

Aussitôt, l'animal pointa le bout de son museau moustachu, et, doucement, sorti de dessous le banc, avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, sous le regard amusé de l'autre mage.

- Tu peux y aller, elle est parti, glissa-t-il.

Ambre, fit quelques pas et se retourna pour observer avec tranquillité son interlocuteur. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait presque lire un remerciement.

Jellal, sur sa chaise, venait d'ouvrir les yeux, presque en sueur.

_Quel bol il avait lu, un peu plus et Meldy ruinait son plan. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait en découvrant le message qu'il adressait à Hugues (avec toute la jalousie qu'elle lui portait en plus)._

_Il fallait vraiment que le lapin fasse attention._

* * *

Mais finalement, Ambre semblait bien connaître les lieux, quand Jellal se re-concentra sur l'animal, il le vit partir par les portes de service.

_Intelligent avec ça… Brave bête._

Il faut dire que les portes de service, a contrario de la porte principale, sont bien plus légères, bien souvent ouvertes car il faut faire passer plein de choses entre la guilde et l'extérieur (aliments en tout genre, objets magiques, requêtes et même personnes), du coup, il y a un mouvement perpétuel dans les deux sens de passage au niveau des portes de service et le rapidité et la furtivité d'un petit animal (même roux) peuvent passer inaperçues.

_Décidément, se dit le mage aux cheveux bleus, décidément ce lapin est plein de ressources… Pourvu qu'il parvienne sain et sauf à retrouver Hugues._

Et tandis que Jellal espérait encore, l'animal franchisait la porte de service la plus proche des cuisines, au même instant où des oies sauvages étaient emportées à l'intérieur par un fermier du coin, et il se retrouva bientôt dans la cour intérieure.

Parquées devant l'entrée de la guilde, il y avait quelques grandes calèches conduites par des chauffeurs maussades.

Ambre n'y fit pas attention et contourna les voitures pour aller vers la grande grille qui était en permanence ouverte pendant la journée.

L'animal avait dû sortir et rentrer plusieurs fois de la guilde depuis son arrivée. Il semblait connaître le jardin comme sa poche. Aussi, il longea le mur de la cour et arriva à la porte grillagée.

_Jellal sourit et se dit que le voyage serait tourmenté. Mais vraiment, vraiment… Si ce plan aussi insensé pouvait marcher, quel bonheur ! Et surtout, il sentait que l'idée, cette idée de faire la communication via l'animal était on ne peut plus… belle. Voire même romantique. Une si belle bête, Ambre, les réunir. Quelle belle idée au fond oui…_

_Après ce qu'il avait vu dans son manoir, Jellal regrettait presque de ne pas y avoir passé plus de temps. Il avait vu en quelques minutes les coulisses de son institution (indirectement bien sûr, mais quand même !) et il lui semblait que pas mal de choses lui étaient encore inconnues._

_Mais le plus dérangeant était le comportement de Meldy… Jellal avait vraiment eut peur d'elle un instant, lui, réduit à la taille du lapin, dominé par l'imposant femme qui le menaçait de finir au four._

_Mais maintenant qu'il était sortis, Jellal ne pouvait plus reculer (enfin, Ambre ne pouvait plus reculer). Il fallait aller de l'avant, et vite. Plus le temps filait, et plus Jellal avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait, et même pire, qu'Hugues lui échappait._

_Vite, hâte-toi vite de retrouver ton maître ambre, je n'ai plus toi comme espoir… Au moins je verrai si lui et Ultear vont bien en ce moment._

Le museau d'Ambre vint alors caresser des feuilles d'arbustes et il se mit à manger quelques jeunes pousses.

_En même temps… Personne n'est parfait, se dit Jellal, amusé._

**OOO**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Miliana

**Et ils défilent les guignols**

* * *

_**14 :Miliana**_

* * *

Ambre continuait maintenant sa route sur les sentiers boueux qui longeaient la guilde de Crime Sorcière.

En chemin, l'animal prit soin d'éviter la petite ferme où de féroces chiens de de garde aboyaient au moindre passage.

Ambre prenait donc un chemin plus sûr, quitte à passer par un bois.

_Sais-tu au moins où tu vas, Ambre ?_ Se demandait le mage à son siège.

Jellal, confortablement installé se régalait du spectacle que le lapin lui offrait : il se baladait en ce moment même entre les herbes gigantesques, traversait des taillis d'une hauteur incroyable et chaque insecte semblait être une réelle menace.

Mais l'intrépide Ambre – entre deux moments à déterrer des racines – ne perdait pas de temps et filait à travers les buissons pour pénétrer un peu plus dans la partie est de la forêt.

- Ainsi, tu prends la direction de cette fameuse cabane qu'Ultear a découverte… Je suis déjà un peu rassuré…

Mais bientôt, Ambre s'arrêta net, comme stoppé par une force inconnue.

Jellal fronça les sourcils, attendant que la bête bouge à nouveau, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait ainsi à fixer le vide.

Et puis elle se retourna, comme alertée par un bruit.

Oui, ses moustaches se hérissèrent, et le dos roux de l'animal frissonna sur toute sa longueur.

Quelque chose approchait.

Quelque chose de grand, de lourd, de puissant.

Ambre était comme vissé au sol, les quatre pattes prêtes à s'arracher de là à n'importe quel moment.

Tous les sens en éveil.

Et la silhouette gigantesque d'une femme apparue entre deux arbres.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? S'écria Jellal.

Meldy, du haut de son mètre soixante, semblait d'un coup très impressionnant.

Sur son visage rutilant de sueur, l'expression d'une grande fatigue et en même temps, d'une joie intense.

- Attend un peu que je te choppe toi ! S'exclama-telle.

- Non !

Mais Ambre ne parvint par à éviter les grandes mains habiles de Meldy qui fondirent sur lui en un instant.

- Hehe, j'en ai attrapé beaucoup des lapins, crois-moi ! Continua-t-elle en saisissant Ambre par les oreilles.

La jeune femme releva l'animal à la hauteur de ses yeux et le déposa presque délicatement contre sa poitrine.

- Maintenant tu ne bouges plus… Dit-elle doucement, tout en calmant Ambre.

Jellal, un peu effrayé et confus par la soudaine attitude de Meldy, frissonna légèrement.

Puis, desserrant avec douceur le petit rouleau que le lapin portait, elle commença à lire le mot que Jellal avait écrit.

- Non ! Arrête Meldy ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Mais Meldy ne pouvait l'entendre, et elle continuait à parcourir les lignes de ce courrier si passionné. Son visage se terni au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, pour la plus grande peur du maître de Crime Sorcière qui fondait littéralement sur place.

- Alors c'est ainsi… dit-elle finalement. C'est ainsi… J'aurais du m'en douter après tout…

Et elle regarda tristement Ambre, envoyant par la même occasion, une triste mine à Jellal.

Elle roula à nouveau le papier et le glissa dans sa poche. Jellal eut un instant de panique, avant de constater que Meldy redéposait le lapin au sol et semblait attendre :

- Allez, vas-y ! Tu sais où es ton maître, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Ambre ne bougeait pas.

- Ils sont partis à la cabane qui au creux de la forêt si je me souviens bien, pas vrai ?

Meldy posait très sérieusement la question à l'animal qui la regardait avec un air impassible.

Curieux tableau.

A ce moment précis, Meldy entendit des branches se briser sous le poids d'un animal derrière elle. C'était lointain, mais assez distinct malgré tout. Ambre se retourna comme elle.

- Allez, viens, il me semble que l'est est par là… La cabane devrait pas être très loin… Dit-elle doucement.

Et elle avança.

Ambre, timidement, remuant ses moustaches avec précaution, finis par suivre le mouvement, par petits bons interposés.

- Nous allons bien finir par trouver le chemin qu'ils ont pris...

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Meldy ?_

* * *

Quelques heures de marche à travers les pénibles sentiers jaunes d'un bois peu fourni eurent finalement raison des deux nouveaux compagnons et ils se posèrent quelque part – enfin, Meldy s'arrêta d'abord, et Ambre se posa à ses pieds.

- Tu es très intelligent on dirait… dit pensivement la jeune mage à la chevelure rose. Et moi qui voulais te faire cuire…

A ces mots, le lapin sembla d'un coup se redresser d'effroi, sous le plus grand étonnement de Meldy.

Quand elle eut retrouvé ses forces, elle se remit doucement à marcher, le soleil puissant tapant sur sa nuque.

- J 'ai chaud… J'ai chaud et j'ai faim aussi, gémit-elle.

Le lapin de semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Au contraire, il se moquait un peu d'elle en allant mâchouiller des brins d'herbes ça et là.

- Vas-y sale bête… on verra qui passera à la casserole ce soir… Glissa-t-elle avec un ton très menaçant.

Jellal, sur son fauteuil, tressaillit.

Et soudain, Meldy semblait avoir perdu son petit sourire. Elle regarda au loin, peut-être des vagues couleurs des montagnes au loin couvertes de grands pins, ou un lac plus bas, mais elle semblait absorbée toute entière dans sa contemplation.

- Je vais amener ce message à Hugues… Fit Meldy pensivement.

Jellal fronça alors les sourcils, esquissant un petit sourire.

- Si ces deux idiots sont aussi mordus l'un par l'autre que ce message veut bien me le faire croire, alors il est de mon devoir de le lui porter… Pauvre Hugues. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour le supporter toute la journée… Cet abruti de Jellal. Continua-t-elle.

Sur son trône, l'autre s'était d'un coup rassuré.

- Nous allons retrouver le valet… Il le mérite mieux que moi suppose...

Puis Ambre accéléra soudain ses mouvements et Meldy fut obligée de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes devant une sorte de clairière plus dégagée où des traces assez nettes de pas étaient visibles sur le sol de gravier.

La lapin, qui avait flairé la trace de son maître, finit par sauter un moment sur place et avança à vive allure, suivant les pas dans les petits cailloux gris.

- Tu as une piste ? Demanda Meldy, poursuivant avec peine Ambre.

Et là, juste un peu plus tard, alors qu'Ambre continuait son chemin vers une cabane qui venait d'apparaître dans la clairière, Meldy, surprise, s'arrêta.

Près de la cabane, juste à son entrée, on pouvait voir la silhouette élancée d'une personne , à priori une femme assez grande qui semblait garder l'entrée.

Une femme à la tête recouverte d'une large capuche noire.

* * *

Jellal se leva d'un bond, les yeux toujours fermés :

- C'est elle ! Je la reconnais…

Meldy, de même, se redressa d'un coup.

- C'est elle !

Elle l'avait accueillie il y a peu à la guilde. Elle se rappelait bien d'elle et de son acolyte, toutes deux bien silencieuses et mystérieuses, parées de grands manteaux à capuche.

_Oui, c'était bien la même femme._

Hésitante, Meldy n'osait trop s'approcher. Et pourtant, Ambre, lui, continuait sa route vers la mystérieuse femme en manteau noir avec aisance. Bientôt, l'encapuchée les remarqua et fit une mine étrange.

Meldy avança de quelques pas, afin d'avoir une distance correcte entre elle et la femme.

_Qui sait ce dont elle était cappable après tout._

- Qui vous êtes-vous ? Demanda la femme en noir depuis la cabane.

- Nous venons chercher Hugues… Nous savons qu'il est venu par ici…

- Hugues ?

- Oui, Hugues. Il était avec une femme du nom de Ultear.

- Jamais entendu parler, désolée. Dit l'autre tout en riant légèrement.

Meldy prit une teinte sombre :

- Eh ! Arrêtez vos mensonges ! Je te reconnais, tu la fille qui est venu avec ta copine capuche l'autre fois… Tu as forcément croisé Hugues.

La femme laissa retomber son sourire et eut une absence :

- Ah… Sans doute. M'enfin dégagez maintenant, ce lieu n'est pas pour vous. Mia...

Ambre continuait d'avancer un peu vers la femme encapuchée. Cette dernière semblait trouver l'animal tout juste amusant et n'y prêtait guerre attention.

- Et pourquoi tu amènes ton hamster avec toi ma petite ? Tu vas te le faire bouffer… Dit soudain la femme, léchant sa lèvre supérieure.

Waaaas ? S'écria Jellal. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une mangeuse de lapins !

- Ohla du calme ! C'est l'animal de compagnie d'Hugues, tu n'as pas intérêt à y toucher. Avertit Meldy.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom ! S'exaspéra le femme.

- Cependant, cet animal très intelligent –qui n'est pas un hamster au passage, mais un lapin – a flairé la piste de son maître et ses pas le conduisent ici ! Il ne peut donc que se trouver dans les environs…

- Ah voyez-vous ça…

On entendit derrière Meldy des bruits étranges...

- Alors vous allez maintenant nous laisser passer !

- Oui, vas-y Meldy, explose-là ! L'encourageait Jellal depuis on bureau.

- Oh, mais je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention mia… eu… et la femme posa la main sur sa bouche, comme pour masquer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ici ?

- Je suis la gardienne des lieux…

- Et qu'est-ce que vous gardez ? C'est le siège d'une guilde misérable ? Fit Meldy, qui était passé en mode impitoyable.

L'autre rit :

- Si tu le dis… Mais sache que ce que tu vois là n'est que la partie mégère de l'iceberg, ma pauvre fille.

Meldy ferma les yeux un instant, se rapprocha, prit le lapin dans ses bras :

- Je reviens tout de suite petite bête… écarte-toi de là pour que maman puisse faire de la pâtée avec la méchante femme. Chuchota-t-elle à Ambre.

Jellal, décontenancé par Meldy, finit même par rougir légèrement.

_Meldy… Tu es géniale quand tu t'y mets !_ Pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, la mage aux cheveux roses se redressa, déposant Ambre sur le côté et fronçant ses sourcils :

- Je ne permets pas qu'on me tutoie ! Et Meldy explosa de rage, en écartant ses deux mains pour former une incantation. **Lames sensorielles !**

* * *

Et des épées magiques fondirent sur la fille en capuche qui sauta habilement sur la droite pour les éviter.

Se faisant, elle se jeta au sol et son grand manteau noir se releva un peu, dévoilant une sorte de queue étrange qu'elle portait à l'arrière.

Aussitôt, de vieux souvenirs revinrent à Meldy qui abandonna le combat :

- Mais… C'est toi Miliana ?

Jellal, de son côté, tout comme Meldy, fut soudain complètement ahuri de voir la mage-chat ici, là et maintenant.

L'autre soupira, avant de relever sa capuche :

- Ah… Fichue déguisement… Oui, c'est moi ! Maintenant je dois t'éliminer pour le bon, _miaou_… Fit-elle en souriant, le regard plein d'amertume. Tu as grandis Meldy, et tu as l'air moins tête de mule qu'auparavant…

- Toi aussi tu as grandis… un peu… Dit l'autre mage, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais servir un être aussi détestable que Jellal…

- Grrr ! Personne ne dit du mal de Jellal en ma présence ! S'exclama Meldy, envoyant d'autres épées.

Mais la mage n'eut pas de difficulté à les éviter, et elle lança son fameux entrave-chat sur Ultear qui fut bientôt prisonnière.

Meldy fit quelques mouvements, avant de sourire :

- Alors tu fais partie d'une guilde clandestine, ma chère Miliana ? Continua-t-elle.

- Oui, il me semble que toi aussi, non ? Sauf que moi, vois-tu (miaouuuu) je suis quelqu'un qui a des choses de valeur à accomplir.

- Ah oui ?

- Jellal et votre satanée guilde doivent êtres détruits, tout simplement !

- Je ne laisserai pas une petite impertinente dans ton genre faire du mal à ma guilde et à son maître ! Qui sers-tu au juste ? Parle !

- Oh, mais ça, si tu crois que je vais tout te raconter ma pauvre… Lança Miliania toute fière. Je vais te mettre KO, ce qui est presque fait d'ailleurs, puis jouer avec toi, puis te remettre Ko et peut-être qu'ensuite je t'en dirai un peu plus sur mes motivations…

- Tu sers le type qui se fait appeler_ les yeux noirs_, pas vrai ?

Miliana prit une mine sombre :

- Le type ? Quel type ? Il n'y a pas d'homme ici ! Aucun !

- Tu veux dire que c'est Mermai…

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre ancienne guilde. Mais tu en sais trop ! Je vais devoir te finir vite fait bien fait !

Et Miliana resserra l'étreinte de son entrave sur Meldy qui semblait ne pas en souffrir.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Miliana ?

L'autre mage s'énerva et tira puissamment le fouet vers elle pour renverser l'autre mage, mais Meldy écarta vivement ses bras et le fouet se détacha vivement.

- Eh ! Comment tu… ?

Aussitôt, des pas derrière la mage de Crime Sorcière se firent entendre et une musique assourdissante retentit dans la clairière. Meldy reconnue aussitôt la personne qui les avait suivis depuis un bon bout de temps :

- Vivaldus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Eh ! Tu pars massacrer des belles filles sans même m'en parler !

- Tais-toi un peu tu veux ? Tu m'as suivi pas vrai ?

Miliana qui se bouchait encore les oreilles, était très atteinte par la musique du mage aux cheveux noirs.

- Ouais, il fallait bien… Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu foutais avec ce lapin…

- Eh bien je suis à la recherche d'Hugues figure-toi, et cette garce en cosplay de chat ne veux pas me laisser passer !

- La garce a très mal aux oreilles, miaou… Fit Miliana douloureusement.

- Heureusement que je suis habitué à tes solos de guitares Vivaldus… Fit pensivement Meldy.

Ce dernier serra sa guitare avec bonheur et posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière :

- Bon, je me charge d'elle ! Toi, vas t'occuper d'Hugues à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, mais tant qu'il y a de la baston !

- Entendu ! Enchaîna Meldy.

- Certainement pas ! S'écria Miliana, qui envoya son entrave-chat sur Meldy.

Mais Vivaldus gratta de nouveau en toute puissance sur sa guitare et les vibrations repoussèrent le fouet pour un temps qui alla se perdre plus loin dans les fourrés.

Meldy, au même moment assena un violent coup à Miliana qui était occupée à récupérer son fouet au plus vite.

Au passage, elle prit dans ses bras Ambre et le garda contre elle.

Mais la mage-chat n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour empêcher Meldy d'atteindre son but. Elle lui barra le chemin et sortit de longues griffes de ses mains.

- Miaou ! Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement ! Je peux vous battre tous les deux, bande de lâches !

- Ah oui ? Demanda Vivaldus, soudain hilare. Je connais tes techniques Miliana ! Sache que je sais quels sont tes points faibles ! Hehehe !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Miliana sourit. Cela m'étonnerait ! Je n'ai pas de points faibles !

- Ça tombe très bien tu sais ! Haha ! Alors que dis-tu de ça ? S'écria le mage musicos avant de prendre un truc poilu dans sa main et de le placer sur le sol.

- Arg ! C'est le rat que tu as ramassé dans le bureau de Jellal l'autre jour ? S'exclama Meldy.

- Non ! Celui-là est vivant ! Mais ça devrait faire…

Et là, les yeux de Miliana s'ouvrirent grand, comme happés par la puissance infinie d'une magie ancienne. Sauf que c'était juste une un rat.

- **_Miaou !_** Hehe, je n'ai pas joué avec un rat depuis longtemps !

Et elle fondit à quatre pattes sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Meldy, envoyant un sourire à Vivaldus pénétra dans la cabane en forçant la porte et lança un dernier regard aux deux mages derrière elle.

Alors que la petite Miliana allait prendre le rat entre ses grandes griffes pour commencer son impitoyable danse de la mort, elle se ressaisit et d'un coup gronda :

- Grrr ! Miliana s'est fait avoir comme une débutante ! Ça ne se passera pas co…

Mais la grosse guitare de Vivaldus d'effondra sur sa tête et elle perdit aussitôt connaissance.

Meldy eut un fou rire, serrant bien cotre elle la petite boule de poil et du coup Jellal qui avait tout vu et tout entendu.

- Yeah ! Une nouvelle victime a ajouté à ma monstrueuse guitare.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta musique sonne si mal…

**_OOO_**


End file.
